Life's Myriads and Prisms
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: A crack pairing drabble collection that uses a few words from a song at the beginning. There will be many crack pairings here, some of which I'll probably write from requests. Pairings include Demyx/Namine, Namine/Axel, Kairi/Zexion and many more. R&R!
1. Loving Game, DemyxNamine

**A/N: OK, I decided to make some major renovation to my one-shot/drabble collection like one would to a crappy old house. Especially the title. I thought "Varying Perspectives" sounded too business-like and boring. I think that's why peeps haven't really read or reviewed this baby yet. So, I changed the title to "Life's Myriads and Prisms" to solely make it sound prettier. Yeah. So, here's a very slightly edited version of the first drabble in the collection.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song.**

* * *

**Loving Game**

"'_Cause everybody's after love"_

-"Accidentally in Love", Counting Crows

Don't stare at him, Namine berated herself during English class. The guy of her dreams sat a few feet away, and she could accidentally reveal her emotions with a simple blush. After all, being around someone like Demyx could set off such a temperature change. Already, her body suffered from it, sweat breaking out on her upper lip. If she even turned her head a fraction of a centimeter... Why did love have to be like a Monopoly game or something in high school? To gamble and possibly lose your tenderly innocent heart would land your keister in bankruptcy faster than you could pass $200. She even had a friend named Yuffie who got heartbroken over a guy named Squall recently. It better not happen to her. For the love of all that is divine and good, it better...

He glanced at her..._shyly_. The last time she checked, Demyx avoided vulnerable coyness whenever possible.

Namine almost giggled upon noting the bead of sweat easing its way down his temple, the practically textbook definition for nervousness. Wow, how did she ever like him? She supposed it must have been an accident, specifically at the beginning of semester when he transferred to her class. It surely couldn't be because of her! But, once he walked into the classroom, her heart instantly fluttered. Every day now, she struggled to keep her eyes focused on the teacher and not that charming distraction approximately five feet away. As Namine blew her increasingly bored mind with this lecture on alliteration and oxymoron and blah-blah-blah, she heard the scribbling of pencil on paper. Five feet away. Was he writing her a note? Couldn't be—that was Fantasy #62 on her Dreams List.

Yes, she had felt the moronic urge to compile an existing copy of that list, which hid behind the sketchbook that she kept under 24/7 surveillance. These dreams were usually hopes she could experience with Demyx. Oh, but if #62 happened, in English class of all places...

Five seconds later, she received a slip of paper that simply asked, "Hey, wanna go out and get fries later?"

Maybe not a heart wrenching, tear of joy inducing confession, but it was a great start. To reply to the note, Namine stared back at Demyx to demurely smile and nod. A pink blush stained his face, but the aspiring musician (at least that fulfilled #27 on the Dreams List—or not, since that was already prior knowledge) returned her gestures. She gave a wink, feeling flirtatious now. Everyone in high school was after love; she hadn't until the very second she saw his face three weeks ago. Talk about an accident!

* * *

**A/N: Now, I kind of want you guys to review. I feel like I'm on a writing dry spell lately in the sense that people aren't too interested in my stories. Or maybe that's just Christmas. But, ANYWAY, requests regarding song lyric choice or just pairings in general would be great. 'Cause I want to try to get in as many crack pairings in as possible. It could be yaoi if you guys want...even yuri. I just want to write a collection that everyone can enjoy. Kapish? XD**

**So, please review if you have the time. It would help tremendously.**


	2. Life Imitates Art, RoxasOlette

**A/N: Since I love this movie SO MUCH I CAN'T PUT IT INTO WORDS, I'm hoping to get it for Christmas. In fact, I just watched this the other night and was inspired to write this on a whim. It's based on watching the movie, which is weird, considering Halloween Town is an actual world in KH. Oh well, I'm disregarding that little oversight.**

**Disclaimer: All film rights belong to Tim Burton. All game rights belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Life Imitates Art**

"_As anyone can see, we're simply meant to be"_

-"Finale/Reprise", Nightmare Before Christmas

Ugh, another sick day for me, and it ruined my hitherto perfect (_perfect_, I tell you) attendance record! Well, the best part about sick days is that I get to watch my favorite movie from bed. I just finished watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ the hundredth time in a row. OK, it was technically the tenth. Every time I cry at the beautiful ending and mucus is filling my throat and nostrils. Oh, why a head cold of all days? In spite of all that, here's the truth. I, Olette, think of Roxas with much love whenever I hear the concluding song. I've always seen myself as Sally anyway, the girl who's always standing in the shadows while admiring her true love from afar. She's too shy to really show her true feelings unless Jack (Roxas) can get his act together and see that we're meant for each other. Either that or I'm a stalker. I hope not, though, even though I do like him. Is _liking_ the right word for it? And he has been my friend since our sandbox and diaper days.

This could easily boost my chances of ending up with him, since knowing the guy since childhood is bound to add brownie points to a successful relationship. It worked with Kairi, only the most popular girl in school. It could work for me, too; unluckily, I can't approach Roxas today due to my inconvenient illness. So, back to the DVD menu I go, ready to watch _Nightmare _for the eleventh time. That's a record, but watching this movie never gets old for me. Suddenly, I hear the doorbell ring, so I pause the movie to go downstairs and weakly answer it.

"Hello—oh, hi!" I hoarsely squeak upon seeing my one and only standing on the welcome mat. Welcome indeed!

He's there with my homework...and a bouquet? Wow, didn't he pull of all the stops?

Gazing at me somewhat seriously, somewhat flirtatiously, he murmurs, "You know, this is the worst time for you to get sick. Because, last night, I planned to tell how I feel about you today."

Oh my God is he—he really is serious! Watching _Nightmare _might have been the prediction of the day for me. I can even picture the two of us singing those beautiful words. Then again, we don't really live in Halloween Town. We live in Twilight Town, far more boring in comparison.

"I like you, Olette," he tells me flat-out while breathing a relieved sigh. "I really do."

Roxas then bestows a cute kiss on my cheek before quickly pecking my lips. Overly worried enough to be a mom, I inform, "You're gonna catch a cold, Roxas. But...I like you, too."

He smiles (practically beams as angels sing) and chuckles to show he doesn't care about illness. How sweet! We really are Jack and Sally.

* * *

**A/N: My main concern with this one was whether I made Olette OOC or not. But, since she's so painfully drab in KH2 (why do most of the female characters in KH have to suck--WHYYYYYYY?!? DX), I thought what the heck? She needs some spice. And I instantly thought Roxette when I watched the finale in "Nightmare", so I went with it. And I thought sickness would just make it sort of unconventional when it came to the kissing scene. I'm starting to adore unconventionality in kissing scenes--I don't know why. XD**

**Please review, and remember to send requests for pairings or songs if you have any! XD**


	3. FloatingFlying, ZexionKairi

**A/N: Out of the ones I put out so far, this one has to be my absolute favorite. I really liked how it turned out with the artsy poetry of it, and I kind of was unsure if I could pull it off. I hope it came through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Floating/Flying**

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night"_

-"Blackbird", Beatles/Sarah Mclachlan

The wind gusted furiously that night, giving some relief from the stifling heat that had persisted all day. Stars in the sky appeared like many karats of diamonds ever sparkling. With this comfortable wind surrounding her, Kairi lightly closed her eyes and spread her arms out like majestic wings that would allow her to soar. If she could fly, she would force herself to fly up to the moon to see if there actually was a man on it. As she just started to believe she could levitate off the ground, she felt comforting yet almost restraining arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Careful, blackbird," the decisively male, silky voice murmured in her ear, "you might actually fly away from me. And I'm too selfish to let go just yet."

Kairi giggled, because she knew how honest he was in stating that. "Obviously, Zexion."

Even though he somewhat resisted in releasing her from his protective embrace, the boy with the remarkable silvery hair did so anyway. With his precocious cerulean eyes that seemed to perceive everything in the world, he studied her like he constantly did with the books he perused. Her auburn hair looked playful indeed as the dizzying spectacle of a wind danced with the strands. When she turned around to look at him, the normally subdued, practical boy found himself nearly out of breath. Her own eyes that nearly matched the color of his seemed to declare that she belonged to him and he to her. He admired the sheer boldness of her meaningful stare, one of many qualities that attracted him to her. Oh, no wonder he wanted to keep her in a cage (metaphorically, of course) to keep her within his line of vision as well as closely intimate proximity.

Of course, all blackbirds strive to be free and so does she. Zexion's vast intelligence could wrap itself around that. Besides, this lovely, veiled symbolism of this moment that unfolded tonight compelled him to realize that they would take separate paths. In just a few, short years that would pass all too quickly and all too soon, college would divide them. Until then, they could simply breathe and come together as one; hopefully, after budding adulthood passed, they would do so again.

Still gazing at him, her lips barely moving, she said quietly, "You know, it has to happen someday."

"So?" Zexion raised a brow, noting her rather pensive sorrow. "You can fly free and return to me later."

Just when he thought she would joyously, miserably cry, her always sunny face smiled. "I would like that a lot."

And so, what the two of them planned was set. Kairi would become the blackbird she aspired to be, flying into the light of the dark black night.

* * *

**A/N: ZekuKai, in my opinion, is one of these pairings you have to be converted to in order to fully embrace it. Once this happened to me, I was truly enthralled by the beauty of this pairing. You know, considering it could be a good match. I hope I made some converts out of you readers today. XD**

**OK, I'll put up my foruth one tomorrow, and then I want some serious reviewing. At least 5, so I know for sure how it's doing--this collection, I mean.**


	4. Mosh Pit, RikuOlette

**A/N: Hi, guys! I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas yesterday. I know I did, because I got the movies "Nightmare Before Christmas" and "Coraline" as presents. Personally, I prefer "Nightmare" out of the two, but "Coraline" was pretty good, too. Anyway, here I go with another drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the KH characters involved.**

* * *

**Mosh Pit**

"_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show"_

-"The Rock Show", Blink 182

His favorite band of all time played at the local Metrodome, and he counted his glistening lucky stars that he had won his tickets while he could. This turning of the tide occurred when the rock radio station offered tickets to the twelfth caller. Yes, his luck won out for this, and the fact that his lucky number was twelve probably helped, too. Right now, he lived in the moment, jamming to the boisterous alternative rock along with the other concert goers. In fact, they soaked the music up like various types of sponges. These people acted like the music made up a part of their lives, not that Riku blamed them for it. Blinding lights cast their magic in the enthralling palace of an arena, the thrill of electric guitars and powerful words substituting for an obscure drug. Heck, he could already feel that lilting high like the other fans. Man, what a night!

It didn't stop there either. During the lead guitarist's chilling yet awesome solo, the frontman jumped into the crowd. Ecstatic screams filled the entire place to the brim as the adoring fans passed him around. Riku joined in the mosh, banging his head before stopping to gently push the singer back toward the stage. After all, the solo almost ended, and it would be time for him to please the crowd with the raspy vocals that skyrocketed him to fame. If only he, the witness to such rockstar greatness, could make a million dollars by entertaining people. When this thought subsided along with the wistful dream, some of the horde parted. That was when he saw _her_. She swayed to the music, her brown braids flying around her head. She looked like she could rule the world with that unconquerable confidence. She had both the style and swagger to do that.

Riku swore that he recognized her as the resident smart girl from his grade. What was she doing at a rock show? Shouldn't she be studying? Never mind, she appeared attractive now.

"Hey, Olette!" he called her name. "What are you doing here?!?"

Even though this was just a word, he liked her voice when she yelled, "What?!?"

Ah, this rock music was so incredibly loud! Oh well, no better time than the present to talk.

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "I was just asking what you're doing—?"

"Oh, that!" she shouted, walking over to him and grinning. "I love this band! I have all their CDs!"

"You do?"

From that night on, he was smitten with her. Who knew they liked the same band?

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm getting a dry spell in this fandom. Not other fandoms (I put out a successful Alice in Wonderland one-shot this week), just this one. OK, I've come to a deadline. If I don't get 2-5 reviews or something that lets me know someone out there is reading this, I'm taking it down. Because I'm not really going to do a huge project like this if no one's gonna read it. You know what I mean?**

**So, FOR THIS COLLECTION'S SURVIVAL, please review. I am very serious about that.**

**Edit on 12/27/09: This collection is going to survive, hey, hey! ^_^ **


	5. Rendered, SaixYuffie

**A/N: Well, since I want to cover a variety of things in this collection, I figured I should do an angsty one. So, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The music artists and the video game company own the rights.**

* * *

**Rendered**

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday"_

-"I Don't Love You", My Chemical Romance

Saix had gotten rather tired of Yuffie Kisaragi, his girlfriend of only six months. Maybe it was because she often enjoyed bringing out the inner child in herself. Maybe it was because she would go on binges like no one in the world could believe. Or maybe it was simply because her indulgence in kleptomania remained number one in her heart. Even though she came off as insane at times, he had found it enduring up until today. If it hadn't been for her boldly forthright manner of introducing herself to him those months ago, Saix wouldn't have unreasonably fallen for her in the first place. It all started during spring break for college, he recalled, and he leaned against a building to thoughtfully muse over life in general. Steadily, rain fell in torrents, though he disregarded getting his blue hair wet. Then, once he glimpsed Yuffie's face as she nearly walked by him, something told him she would change his life.

With a radiant grin that could chase away the downpour, she abruptly told him her name before politely asking for his. Frigidly, he did just that. But, as the weeks passed as he usually saw her, he somehow became attracted to her. Things had come to a head one night when she passionately kissed him around campus after telling him to stop being "such a cold type of guy." She hated that type, she said as well as adding that she had seen "potential" in him to be warmer in personality. Much to Saix's surprise, Yuffie had been right the second her lips met his for the first time. After that, their peers would shake their heads in wonder whenever they saw the two together. They predicted one of the signs to the grand apocalypse that would destroy the world.

As he stared at his cellphone pictures of him and her together, he thought that they might have been right. For, occasionally, he argued in competition with Yuffie, who had strong lungs to match. What had started out as passion leading to his eventual thaw emotionally became such a trainwreck that he pondered over why he survived it. They were just too different. Last night, due to her social needs, she had gone out recklessly partying again. Why couldn't she be beside him in his dorm, quietly sharing an intellectual conversation with him? Oh, that's right, she had a wandering eye. On the other hand, he was hideous in temper when in an argument. No, this couldn't work out, too different. A clash of the titans should not be the phrase to describe a romantic relationship. Despite the love he still felt for her (barely alive and intact), Saix dialed Yuffie's cell number anyway to break the news.

"It's over," he said bluntly, talking into the voice mail as usual. However, if there had been any witnesses, they would have seen his face in pure anguish.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Yuffie/Saix. Bet you guys weren't seeing that coming from me, were you? XD I just wanted to do a variety here in this collection--that's why it's in a collection in the first place.**

**If you guys want a specific pairing, please tell me. If you don't, then I'll continue what I've been doing. Oh, and if anyone wants a specific song, same thing, K? **


	6. A Handful, RikuXion

**A/N: Hey, guys, what's up? Well, this drabble is probably my fave of what I've done so far and so was the Nightmare Before Christmas one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, for it has an interesting pairing. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the song and the game.**

* * *

**A Handful**

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet?"_

-"Sugar, We're Going Down", Fall Out Boy

He had never expected her to be this...well, random when it came to voicing her opinions. Then again, his Xion was basically the fearless type of girl who told it like it was. If anyone objected to her regarding her thoughts, she wouldn't care. And since she acted like that around other people, Riku knew firsthand that she could be downright insane around him. Sometimes, she acted loudly and boisterously, much rather like someone nearly half her age. Other times, she provided him with such witty remarks that made him laugh. An example of her eccentricity happened while she ranted about _Alice in Wonderland _while he escorted her home one afternoon.

"You know," she told him, wearing a surreptitious grin, "I've always admired how random the Mad Hatter is. He's probably my inspiration. Speaking of which, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Riku almost snorted Mountain Dew into his nose in order to fruitlessly attempt to suppress his laughter. Really, of all the things that Xion had to select as her reading material! The last book he read was assigned for his English class about some dude who fished all day on a boat. And he recalled vividly how the teacher clicked his tongue as he gave him back the test they took over it: a big, giant _F+_ that was marked disapprovingly on the paper. His mother grounded him for a week after that. Gulping down the soda that threatened to spill on him, he asked Xion in response, "Did it say in your book?"

Faking reproach, she replied, "No, it's a mystery! The author would have never told, I bet."

Shaking his head disbelievingly at her taste in books still, he remarked, "Well, I gotta tell you right now that I have no clue what the answer to that riddle is. I was never good at those."

"Well," Xion started, tapping her chin in contemplation, "your idea of literature is basically manga."

"Oh, don't scold me about that! I've seen you read your fair share of manga."

She giggled out loud, because she knew he was right. "OK, OK, you got me. Anyway, I think a raven is like a writing desk, because it has a sturdy back."

Riku cocked an eyebrow. "Could that be it? But, could writing desks get up and fly?"

Almost lovingly, Xion patted his shoulder. "That, my dear Riku, is a mystery for another day."

So, this obscure discussion concerning her all-time favorite book (she claimed, though she had read many) continued all the way home. She may be a handful, Riku thought, but they belonged together.

* * *

**A/N: The book that Riku had to read for English is actually based on a true story. I had to read Old Man and the Sea, and it was the most boring book I ever read even with the symbolism. The symbolism itself wasn't even interesting like it would be in Harry Potter, yeesh! And most of my class didn't mind it, but that's because they're all on crack. Yeah, and I got a D on the test we took over it. But, whatever. XD**

**As for Alice in Wonderland, I've been indulging even more in that obsession lately, probably because Tim Burton is making a movie out of it. And the book (unlike Old Man--pah, I spit on it!) was very good, read it in 26 hours off and on. So, I hoped you enjoyed that reference.**

**As for Xion's last line, tis a reference from Sherlock Holmes when he talks to Watson.**


	7. Misconceptions, RikuNamine

**A/N: Well, here's another one-shot for my one-shot collection that only one person has read so far. But, then again, these were first put up during X-mas break...something maybe I should never do again. After all, you guys were fairly busy during your X-mas breaks, right? And this is a collection I update when I feel like it, so I'm not that consistent. Sorry, guys. Hey, what do you know? This is a Namiku! Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Have never owned KH, never will.**

* * *

**Misconceptions**

"_For you, I am blinded"_

-"Everything We Had", The Academy Is...

It was Valentine's Day, and Namine could not stop gazing at him, the boy of her dreams. She had admittedly felt unsure when it came to his affections for her. After all, years had passed since that fatefully delightful hint of first love in the eighth grade. What she felt for Riku could last a lifetime, if high school could go on forever. She could drown hopelessly within the depths of his aqua colored eyes, blue in certain lights and faint grey in others. His hair was silver perfection, and there had been many instances in which Namine longed to touch it. Staring profoundly into his mesmerizing orbs or just his face in general could bring her to her knees. And, often, she discovered that Riku, the unbelievably single (at present) piece of heaven, served as the fodder for her artistic inspiration.

Whenever she drew a male person for art class occasionally, she would absentmindedly sketch his facial structure, which she had so tenderly learned to memorize. The formidable jaw, the studious forehead, the soft lips—she could draw them all.

But, there was one poignantly moving yet sorrowful slight to all of this.

Even if he did look at her just as passionately as she did with him, how could he ever love her? It wasn't like they stopped to talk to each other in the hallways every day. Sometimes, he would chat idly with his other skater friends by _her _locker...yet not with her. Today, on the day of love, Namine sensed cold desolation surround her, take possession of her soul even. For, she knew she was the mere artist...and he the skater boy whom everyone loved.

Who cared a whit concerning inspiration or having a muse, when she could not find love? Everyone searched for love in this establishment, often fruitlessly. Quarrels and the sporadic fights tore everyone apart. If she could seek some solace within Riku's eyes, a little appreciation for her deep inside his heart, she would be OK. In this hellish place, something had to give. Yes, definitely, if he would just give her a sign...

It came currently in the form of an affectionate smile when Namine awkwardly sidled past her crush in the corridor. His alluring smile contained all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. Riku's famously teal eyes sparkled, and was he blushing?

Perhaps shyness overcame them both. That explained things. They were blinded by each other.

* * *

**A/N: Weird, I hate V-Day, yet I'm putting up all these updates? Well, whatevs, Namiku is cute. DON'T DENY THE CUTE FLUFFINESS OF THIS COUPLE! Hehehehehe. XD Anyway, this fic is based on a true story...or story in progress. I'm liking this guy, and he likes me too (I think) but he's very shy and yadayadayada. Basically, all of it's true except the artist part, since I'm only a writer though I do get inspired by...**

**Wow, thinking too much. Guys, any pairing you want to see BADLY I'll put up. Otherwise, I'll just keep going with random pairings. I don't mind. XD**


	8. Gardening 101, MarluxiaLarxene

**A/N: Hm, despite the fact that this collection has a severe lack of reviews, I'm still impressed by the hits it had when I last updated. That makes me feel a bit more confident about this project, that is not all in vain. This song used is, obviously, not mine. However, it is a favorite song that both me and my mom share. This song is timeless, not to mention beautiful. The one-shot, however...a bit on the sappy side. So, hope you guys enjoy fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics or the game.**

* * *

**Gardening 101**

"_I say love, it is a flower, and you its only seed"_

-"The Rose", Bette Midler

Stomping hard on the top of the digging part of the spade, Marluxia wiped beads of sweat off his brow. So many flowers to plant, so little time. Then again, time was always of the essence when one participated in Organization XIII's activities. Luckily, he could at last choose to bask in a day-off today. No anxiety inducing missions or anything of that atrocious nature—he could just relax with his beloved roses. His beauties could hardly stand to grow by themselves after all. As he opted to engage in a silent critique of his impeccably kept greenhouse, he heard footsteps behind him. Brisk, no-nonsense walking—that was Larxene.

"Gardening again?" she remarked disdainfully, almost spitting out the name of Marluxia's esteemed hobby. "I can't believe Xemnas sent me here! You're on a frickin' day-off, too."

Marluxia decided to stifle his nearly overwhelming chuckling in light of Larxene's customary foul mood. He couldn't understand the reasoning behind the Superior sending his most adored here, but he certainly delighted in her company.

Sapphire eyes twinkling, he suggested in a sincere murmur, "Perhaps you'd like to help."

"H—help?!? Why would I even—?"

"Here," he said gently, placing a packet of seeds into her gloved hands. "I'll help you if you will help me."

Larxene looked outraged, though a flustered pink blush flattered her face quite nicely, so Marluxia assumed. Ah, one could almost doubt that the two of them dated for a while now.

Soon, a miracle occurred in which his blonde Nymph dared to play in the dirt to sow her portion of seeds. Uncertain as to the basics of gardening, she gazed up at him, her teal eyes helpless for once. Surprisingly, she gave not a disgruntled snort that would have otherwise signified her disgust at weakness. She genuinely wanted his assistance. And Marluxia was, of course, more than happy to oblige.

Cradling her hands with his, he whispered in her ear, "Like this."

A grin lit up her features upon her thrilling success at this new thing; perhaps she could learn to love gardening like she had with him. Marluxia beamed upon witnessing such willingness coming from her. A kiss from him was her reward for a job well done.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, sappy, but at least it's fluffy. You can say that for sure. XD Then again, it's easy to make Marlene fluffy--just picture them together and try to tell me that they're not the cutest couple ever!**

**Actually, you probably could if you were a Larxel fan. XP But, I understand that.**

**Requests are welcome any time, but I'll still keeping doing what I've been doing. Reviews would be kindly accepted and appreciated, but I won't stress this as much this time.**


	9. Love under the Moonlight, AxelAerith

**A/N: Hey, everyone, what's up? XD I decided to update this, since I'm now updating the sequel to Xion's Opinions (anyone who liked her opinions on Org. XIII can check it out now if they want). So, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the song or the game.**

* * *

**Love under the Moonlight**

"_Come away with me in the night"_

-"Come Away with Me, Norah Jones

A young woman in pink garb opened the door to her florist shop, key in hand. At nine o'clock at night, she planned on closing up the building for the day. How she loved this place! It brought back memories of love and care that her mother expressed both around her and the flowers. Happy reminiscing of her dead mother brought a very faint smile to Aerith's lips, despite the lachrymose reminder of that passing. After all, thinking optimistically always prevailed, no matter what the circumstance.

"Hey, beautiful," a cocky male voice drawled invitingly. "How was work?"

Ah, to see her recent best friend Axel filled Aerith's soul with complete bliss. Even though he did participate in Organization XIII's activities, she saw the good in him, the kindness in him.

As she swiftly secured the lock with the shop key, Aerith remarked while strolling companionably to his side, "Oh, there was nothing new, Axel. I got a few customers. That was all."

"Really?" He raked back his strands of scarlet hair, green eyes alit with amusement. "Well, I guess considering your day at work was so boring, I suggest a late dinner."

Surprised thought sincerely appreciating the offer, the shopgirl found herself agreeing to it without a second thought. However, she was still rather naïve not to recognize this as a romantic advance. She merely figured this was an endearing sign of their amicable friendship, always light in nature and ever intriguing.

They stopped at a bistro to share a single plate of lasagna together, and once their order arrived, they both went at it with their forks. Their hands, one smooth and the other calloused, brushed against each other, causing Aerith to flush slightly. This man, she discovered, was charming without trying too hard to be. Unluckily, he noticed her tell-tale blush.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered near seductively, "Are you shy around me, Aerith?"

"I...I wouldn't say that." She attempted to look affronted, though the red on her face darkened.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled in his beguiling, enchanting manner before his expression turned serious. Cautiously yet tenderly, he reached out a hand to cup her cheek in his palm, cradling it lovingly. Chemistry passed and stayed between their eyes, their gaze electrifying. And then, he kissed her very softly, though with no regard to the dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwww, Axreith in all of its crack'd glory. How I love it so!**

**OK, since someone said they liked Demyx/Kairi, I'll probably do it next. Actually, I thought of a Dem/Olette, but DemKai is good, too. So, that'll be the next thing you'll see from me. Until then, ciao!**


	10. Admiring from Afar, DemyxKairi

**A/N: This song I took a lyric from is the song off "Space Jam." If you were a child of the 90's (like me) or even a child of the 80's, you would know this movie was the biggest thing on the planet...for little kids. But, yeah, it's a good song. And hopefully, you guys like some good old-fashioned DemKai if you ever heard of the pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything as usual.**

* * *

**Admiring from Afar**

"_I will cross the ocean for you"_

-For You I Will (Monica)

I just randomly watched her one day for an Organization recon mission. Since then, I've been drawn to her. I have no idea why, though, with me being a Nobody and all. On Destiny Islands that day, I passed a window at her school, and oddly enough, I saw her sitting not too far away. Despite her paying attention to the teacher, that Kairi girl looked like she had her head in the clouds. Her pretty blue eyes looked distant, as though she was some place far away. Then, as though she felt me staring at her, she looked my way. If I had a heart, believe me, it would have pounded. It wasn't every day an attractive girl gazed at me, with a smile even. That smile could brighten anything. I knew that better than anyone. Instead of making this recon a one time thing, I began doing it daily.

I knew this was probably a stalker habit of mine, but I watched Kairi often. One time, she skipped stones across the ocean waves, which seemed to bring her happiness. Everything she did she managed to impress me. Later, when her hand circled lazily in the water that was as blue as her eyes, I couldn't help but peek. I hadn't noticed that I walked out from behind the plants until she stared up at me. I froze. So did she, but then she gave me that beautiful smile again. Why was she so good?

"Hello," she greeted warmly, and it was genuine. "What's your name?"

"Demyx," I found myself saying before blushing embarrassedly.

She laughed a little; hopefully, it was because I was cute. "Mine is Kairi."

From that day on, we met in the same place after her school let out. The more I talked to Kairi, the more attracted to her I...I...um..."felt." She was just so amazing. I felt like I would do anything for her, even leave the Organization. It wasn't all what was cracked up to be, after all. I think a pretty girl with long red hair and stunning blue eyes mattered a whole lot more. And, one afternoon, just as the sun set, she turned toward me. Her eyes were serious.

"I like you," she admitted, blushing. "I've never felt this way before."

"Me neither," I whispered, taking her into my arms.

I always wanted to kiss her. I managed to that day, and she didn't reject me. That was awesome.

* * *

**A/N: ****Wouldn't this pairing be so adorable? I personally think so. There's just something about these two together that I like.**

**All right, a great pairing for sure is gonna come up in the next installment. However, it's a pairing I doubt many have even heard of.**


	11. To Have Loved and Lost, ZexionOlette

**A/N: All right, you may be thinking, "What is up with THIS pairing?" Well, I assure you, it does exist on here, though there are about four or five fics in total. My hope is to bring about some conversion. If not, I'll just put up a separate, non-related one-shot about the pairing. For now, I present you with Zexette.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No copyrights or nothing.**

* * *

**To Have Loved and Lost**

"_Now I wonder how whatsername has been"_

-"Whatsername", Green Day

Junior year. Zexion could hardly believe how the years had flown by since the beginning of high school. Junior year for him was really almost over. As those calendar pages had flipped as quickly as they were turned, his life had undergone some changes. Some were good such as cautiously coming out of his shell to make more friends and seeing the world in a more improved light. Whereas some of them...He refused to look back on them. Yet, he couldn't resist wondering about the present. With this in mind, he took out his eighth grade yearbook from under his bed. After dusting the plastic sky blue cover off, he opened it up with trembling hands. It had been a long time since he last glanced at its contents that it gave him a nervous tingling up his spine.

Because, as the normally rational Zexion was quite aware of, he would inevitably revisit a page he had looked at millions of times before—in fact, it had been dog eared. Heaving a breath as he would before diving in, he did stare at it again.

Her picture of her sunny face with her vivid green eyes. Just like in real life, they sparkled effervescently, threatening to turn into emeralds once they escaped the page. Just as he proved himself the smartest of the guys in his grade, she proved herself the smartest of the girls. But, that was just a coincidence. He hadn't fallen for Olette because of that. No, it was so much more than her brilliant mind. Her soul, her very essence of that goodness she possessed, captivated him.

She had made the first move in eighth grade, actually, since he had been so shy in spite of his intense feelings for her. All it took was "hi", and he was smitten with her. Sure, they had gone on well with their three year dating, until she looked sad one day. As a free spirit, she realized she had been tied down by her boyfriend, who acted rather Darcy-esque by nature. She feared commitment and thought that once Zexion's good opinion was lost, it was lost forever. Like Darcy in her favorite book. Yet, they had parted on amicable terms. He realized, thogh, he couldn't let his feelings go.

"Olette," he murmured into his cellphone after taking it out. "Let's give it one more shot."

For, in spite of his efforts, he could never forget her, especially since she had just answered.

* * *

**A/N: ****T****his ending can be a two way street if you want it that way. By that, I mean optimists can think they're about to get back together and pessimists can think Olette is going to reject Zexion. Depends on your outlook on life, I guess. XD Also, I wanted to make a reference to "Pride and Prejudice" (the most awesome book ever) in comparison with Zexion and Darcy. Personally, I think they're a lot alike. So, thus the book reference.**

**I hope you enjoyed this drabble. XD**


	12. Forbidden, XaldinBelle

**A/N: Here's a slightly dark romance fic for you all, one that entails obsession and desire. But, of course, it's not lemon-y, 'cause that's just not my style. OK? We good on no lemons. Great! XD**

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own the song lyric or the game.**

* * *

**Forbidden**

"_One look could kill my pain, your thrill"_

-"Poison", Alice Cooper

He stood stoically in the shadows again, observing her from the corner of the darkened ballroom. She was alone, surprisingly without that vicious beast as her companion. Dancing by herself in the night, she stepped with light feet and twirled with a grace unlike any other he had personally ever seen before. All the while she cradled a sky blue ball gown, different from the gold one she wore once before. He kept track of these things, memorized every detail pertaining to her. If Nobodies could love...well, he would desire her as she should be adored. That wretched excuse for an animal always locked himself in his room, only to come out at sporadic moments. Even though he would escape his private study, it still wasn't enough. He didn't suit her needs. Xaldin, as he had been called from the moment he became a Nobody, assumed he could save her from all that.

"You would look very lovely if you put that on," he abruptly spoke in his rich British accent, gesturing toward the dress she lovingly held. "And then perhaps you could dance."

The imprisoned girl recognized his voice in an instant, judging by the way she slightly jumped. Her soulful brown eyes turned hard like flint against him, lips moving without sound to try to express her disdain. Though she should be aware that he knew what she longed for.

Her fists shook with rage while he methodically strode toward her. "That beast knows not how to appreciate you, both your inner and outer beauty. Isn't it high time for someone else?"

"There never will be anyone else," she told him firmly, though there was a quaver in her voice.

Reluctance? Or was it second-guessing? Either way, Xaldin jumped at the opportunity.

Half-predatorily, half-caringly, he stepped even closer to this entrancing girl, until the proximity was quite intimate. Without asking her permission, he placed a gloved hand on her waist and gently held her hand with his other one. She attempted fruitlessly to look infuriated by his advances, but a demure blush on her cheeks betrayed her innermost feelings. Before she could reprimand herself, she placed her free hand on his shoulder...so...very...strong and reliable. They began to sway in an elegant dance that could rival that of any royal couple, safe in the shadows where no one could penetrate. At one point, Xaldin stalled in his maneuvers.

He could hardly retrain himself as he whispered, "You belong to me," before capturing her lips with his.

And she made no move to stop him. Forbidden fruit had been picked on that night when Eden fell.

* * *

**A/N: ****Partially inspired by the Jareth/Sarah pairing off the movie "Labyrinth." So, did I just write Belle/Xaldin? You bet I did. XD Thing of it is, though, I'll always prefer Belle/Beast. But, the thing here is that I wanted to know what the other side of the story would be like, the one that entails Xaldin getting through to Belle better. It's considerably darker, yes, but that's the only way that could possibly work in my opinion.**

**Very, very cracky, I know. But hey, the sky's the limit here.**


	13. Won't Be Ignored, LuxordLarxene

**A/N: Right, don't get me wrong, I like this pairing. However, I hadn't really made an utterly depressing fic for this drabble series yet, so I made one. I apologize beforehand for some cursing on Larxene's part. There.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Won't be Ignored**

"_Why should I care? /'Cause you weren't there when I was scared/I was so alone"_

-"Losing Grip", Avril Lavigne

Larxene was angry at him, so violently turbulent in her emotions. Why didn't he look at her any more?!? From the way he acted, he never glanced at her to begin with, much less perceived her as beautiful. Didn't he even know who lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend? She would have done anything for him, even go to the far corners of the world and back. But, no, he never cared—it would be too much trouble. He preferred to busy himself gambling with _the boys_, who seemed so much more important. In fact, to his job and his incurable addiction, she stood at a distant third. She refused to play third to anything. Or maybe it was fourth, since his deadbeat friends ousted her from her time with Luxord.

And she used to think he was so sexy too, what with his British accent and dashing style. He wooed her like no attractive guy dared to before. At first, their dating had been magical, a happy fairy tale in itself. Larxene guessed that it all started to unravel as soon as she brought her bags to his apartment. Then, he behaved distantly, probably due to fear of commitment. He invited _the boys _over constantly to play good old-fashioned Texas hold 'em. There were times in which he used his job as an excuse for him not taking her out anywhere. And then that same job he would spend hours at, with her unaware of when the hell he would be home...Oh, anger couldn't even begin to describe her. That prick treated her like crap. As the rain fell harder on her, her resolve strengthened.

Plus, she had had enough of _the boys_. Stormily, as lightning flashed outside the apartment, Larxene slammed the door open. She opted to take the stairs, since her ire fueled her quick movements. Once she entered the apartment they used to share, she began packing. Luxord soon intruded, his amber eyes a little injured. Aw, his pride had been hurt! Poor baby. How come then she didn't give a damn?

"Larxene," he said, his voice soft. "Why are you leaving?"

She stonily looked him in the eye. "I won't be fourth or twentieth to _the boys_."

He looked confused before getting mad. "You're dumping me?!? I'm the best thing you ever had!"

"Yeah, right," she shot back bitterly before pushing past him with her suitcase.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, as much as I hate to say this, this type of stuff can happen in so-called relationships. Let's just say I know from experience. But, anyway, here's one particular thing I'd like to point out. I know I kept stressing "the boys" over and over again. It's to signify that Luxord didn't even give Larxene a day for them to be together. His friends always filled the void. That happened to me as well.**

**So, it's safe to say I've learned not to ask too much out of guys in general. Sorry to make that connection with my depressing life, so how about we all forget about it with some reviews? Yes! XD**


	14. Sunsets and Conversations, AxelTifa

**A/N: The title of this piece sounds like a Dashboard Confessional song to me. Hm, oh well, sounds good anyway. Here is AkuFa, yet another crack pairing I got converted into. It's a definitely underrated pairing if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to its respective artist, all rights reserved. Kingdom Hearts is also not owned by me.**

* * *

**Sunsets and Conversations**

"_You see everything/you see every part/ you see all my light/and you love my dark"_

-"Everything", Alanis Morrissette

The sun set on yet another long summer day in Radiant Garden, where peace reigned once again. Far off in a nestled corner outside the village, two people in love watched the twilight sweep over the landscape. The shadows were long, the rays almost blinding as they touched those under their glow. A certain young woman's dark eyes reflected this exuberant light while a handsome redhead lazily draped an arm across her shoulders. She accepted the sweet gesture by leaning against him, gently caressing his face. Admiring his strong jawline, she continued to stroke it.

"So, you ever considered the fact I don't have a heart?" Axel asked in a husky whisper, somewhat unsure about how she felt about this. After all, it was the first time he ever got intimate with someone.

Tired from her day of fighting off the last of the Heartless, Tifa smiled a dreamy smile, as though she could drift off to sleep at any minute. Her fingers walking up to his chest, she twirled his robe string. She pecked him on the cheek.

"It's never really crossed my mind," she admitted breezily, in her own optimistic way. "But, should it matter? I love you for who you are."

He could have blushed if he had less self-control. Then again, Axel wasn't used to letting his guard down, even around her. But, her patient eyes begged him to react to her sincere honesty. Yet another thing he loved about her...if he could. As though she lifted him out of his consuming thoughts, she fondly kissed his lips.

His green eyes fluttered closed as he allowed her lips to travel about his face like that. Usually, people treated Nobodies like there was an infectious disease they carried. If the particular virus passed on, there was sure to be an outbreak. But, Tifa had never been like that.

Showing for once his vulnerable side, Axel whispered again, "Really?"

"Yeah." She snuggled comfortably against his shoulder. "Besides, what's the big deal about hearts? They only beat when our minds think of something happy or sad. That's it."

He found himself chuckling and didn't know why. "You put it so simply."

"That's because it is, Red."

Her fond nickname for him. Wow, he could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: After those last two dark, angsty fics, it feels good to put up a drabble that's actually cheerful. Spring has sprung. XD**


	15. Snowball Fights, ZexionXion

**A/N: Mm, hey guys, how's it going? Well, not much is happening with me and fanfic lately. It's just lack of inspirtation coupled with schoolwork can take anyone like me forever to update anything. However, I do have a one-shot of THIS particular pairing in the works. It's long, but one of my goals was to make one uber long, so that...well, anyway, here's another drabble in the mean time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Snowball Fights**

"_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you"_

-"I'll be There for You", Bon Jovi

Xion whistled breezily before knocking on the door of Zexion's house, eager to have fun with him today. Sure, he kept mainly to himself a lot, even around his many friends. Today was the day that she convinced him to take a walk on the wild side. Well, not too wild—she appreciated him as her calming force for her sometimes overdramatic moods. He helped her to get back down to earth, to keep her grounded. Yet, she wanted fun. Zexion opened the door, his eyes glazed with lack of sleep. He always stayed up until three in the morning.

"What?" he asked blankly, yawning really loud afterwards.

She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blue velvet coat. "I wanted to hang out with you."

"Without calling first?"

Oh, Zexion always thought she was so nonsensical. Xion rolled her blue eyes at his blunt question. Then again, she knew he would welcome the company. Snowballs would be the place to start, she figured. She packed a ball of snow before chucking it at his face.

He seemed wide awake now, judging by the way his brows shot up. "Xion, what are you—?"

"We're going to have fun. Now. Get on your coat," she cheerily told him before flitting off across the street, daring him to engage in snow warfare. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to come out in his gray hoodie. He was so stubborn, only wearing a coat every so often. She beckoned to him to join her, though he threw snowballs hidden in his hoodie at her.

Laughing maniacally, Xion ducked to dodge the snowballs as he smiled back. Oh, she liked how he enjoyed this! They kept throwing snow at each other before Zexion playfully tackled her to the ground. Her hair spread out like a fan, though it was cut short. Meanwhile, his own strands of hair dangled in front of her eyes. Nervously, he touched her face.

"Xion," he whispered unsurely, a blush forming on his face. "Why do you care?"

"Hm?" Confused, she stared back into his shy lighter blue eyes. Then, she realized the inevitable concerning his slight hesitance. He worried that she might unreasonably dump him like his past girlfriends had. She found the perfect answer to his question.

"Zexion, I care, because you're a sweet guy. I even spent two years liking you before we dated. I thought that...well, let's just say I intend to be with you as long as I can."

A cute smile flattered his face before he kissed her gently. He was worth every moment of every day.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, winter fluff in almost-April. That's enough to make anyone feel cold. XD Maybe not one of my best, but I do love the Zexion/Xion pairing. I know, I decided to like it myself, though other people have made fanfics with that couple before me. Later.**


	16. Her Other Side, XionNamine

**A/N: Hey, everyone, I just came back from the dead! OK, not really, but it's been a while since I updated anything on here. Well, this little drabble was actually a request from puzzlepirateking. Since I pretty much made a vow to take anyone's request for anything with this collection or whatever, I went with it. Writing for people's fun anyway. Especially if they're specific about what they want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song, blah-blah.**

* * *

**Her Other Side**

"_Her name is Emily, the other side of me"_

-"Emily", Mary and the Black Lamb

Xion often grappled with her thoughts regarding what she was: a simple shadow of a redheaded girl who lived an idyllic life. Every time Number Fourteen looked in the mirror, she sensed a twinge of self-loathing, even a hint of jealousy toward that Kairi girl. Why did she have it so easy? Once or twice, Xion desired to punch the glass out of that mirror to make this person disappear, just so she could be who she wanted to be. Struggling was all she did, unlike her other side. This other girl was more than that mere shadow—no, she was like the feeble rays of sunlight that poured in through her window. This other side came in the form of pretty blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and a peaceful temperament. Namine. For some reason, Xion had always felt inexplicably attracted to her.

They were two of the same person. Maybe that was why. A sense of longing gripped the raven haired girl, the darker half. It was just one more struggle that somewhat overwhelmed her....yet this felt strangely nice. But, one problem existed that stood between her and Namine. Roxas, despite being her friend, stood as that metaphorical wall, dashing any hopes for romance. That boy and that girl would lace their fingers together, whisper commiserative secrets to each other. True to her darker in contrast nature, Xion could barely take the thought of them together. Especially since _she _wanted to be with _her_.

So, even though she treasured Roxas as a friend (truly, she did), she crept into Namine's white room when he teleported away. Those blue eyes bored into her soul, as though telling her that this angelic half had been waiting for her all her life. The longing desire held Xion in its embrace again, making her fall under the spell. Maybe they were right about her being a witch...though the blonde was such a good witch.

Xion strode over to her table, took her fragile white hand in her gloved one. "Do you care about him that way? Do you even care that we're two parts of the same person?"

Namine only gave a demure smile. "No."

Those eyes...so pretty...Xion refused to let friendship's loyalty bound her.

That day, she impulsively relied on her innermost wish to commit treason against Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: ****Initially, I was going to have these two kiss, but then I thought of the song...how _mysterious_ it sounded to me. So, I just decided to have a mysterious last sentence in which the reader could decide what happens.**

**Yes, everyone, my first yuri! I know not everyone is into yuri (I truthfully am not), but I really liked how this one turned out. I don't know. Maybe it was the love triangle. XD**


	17. A Party, RoxasYuffie

**A/N: OK, DarextoxDream, I know you wanted Axine, but I'm in a slight writer's block right now. However, it will be coming up pretty soon. Until then, guys, enjoy this Roxas/Yuffie fic I created. I actually like the pairing now that I have written it a while back.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the song or the game.**

* * *

**A Party**

"'_Cause you're my angel/come and save me tonight"_

-"Angel", Aerosmith

Roxas was just all right at parties. Sure, sure, it was nice to see his friends and casually converse with them while sipping Cocoa-Cola. But, well, he was never that great with girls, except Namine and Kairi, who were just friends. His group of people, best friend Axel, Riku, Sora, Hayner, and Pence always hung out with him. They were his wing men, his best buddies. Lately, though, he did think about this girl whom he was attracted to. Yuffie Kisaragi was the resident free spirit at the school, and she had a set of friends, too. They acted as sort of bodyguards for her, especially Cloud and Vincent. If Roxas ever messed with _them_, he knew he'd be screwed. But, this girl behaved so perfectly, all confident and what not. He admired that shining quality about her.

So, when he and Riku were invited to Olette's sixteenth birthday party, he decided that he would hang out with his other best friend. Axel couldn't come due to a family reunion, not like he was happy about that. Talking to Grandma Marie hardly put him in an enthusiastic mood—she _was _a cheek pincher. So, Roxas casually came in with Riku, Sora, and Hayner to the teen center, which was a large building that could hold thirty people. He quickly noticed, however, that Yuffie was there. For two hours, he shyly avoided her until Riku decided to intervene.

"What's up, man? You got to talk to her, you know."

Roxas sighed heavily. "Look, Riku, she probably thinks I'm stupid."

Yes, the silver haired boy knew all about his massive crush on Yuffie. So did Axe, but Roxas doubted that the redhead would want to be as meddling.

Riku smirked. "You're talking to her if I can help it."

"N—no. Wait, what?"

And his so-called friend pushed Roxas over to the refreshment table, where Yuffie ate cheese puffs like it was no big deal. Ah, traitor! However, her eyes sparkled upon seeing him.

"Hi," she said amicably, flashing him a small smile.

Roxas just managed to catch himself on the table. "What's up?"

Unfortunately, Sora went and did something stupid by crashing into the table. Oh well, five seconds of talk was a start, especially if it was hello.

* * *

**A/N: ****This is actually based on a true story, to be honest. Only, the roles were reversed, and both parties involved were shy, I can attest to that. XD Anyway, yes, this did happen at someone's sixteenth birthday party, and yes, someone ended up doing something random to interrupt the developing conversation. XD**


	18. Nymph's Joy and Confusion, LarxeneNamine

**A/N: Well, finally, after post-spring break crap at school, I got the chance to upload puzzlepirateking's request. I feel good about this one again. It makes me feel that I can write yuri and yaoi just as well as het stuff. Well, obviously, a change in couples isn't going to really affect my writing. If anything, I'm always up for a challenge. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song my reviewer requested or KH.**

* * *

**Nymph's Joy and Confusion**

"_A lifetime of pain shoved into a few minutes"_

-Schoolboy Humor, "This World"

Larxene had always despised that witch girl. Maybe it was because she had the innocence that the Nymph herself had lost a long time ago. Maybe it was because Namine did what she was told without one complaint. It was the fact she was peaceful. She was quiet. And, worst of all according to Larxene, the stupid little girl dared to _hope_. That could not be allowed within Castle Oblivion's walls. Every day, as was her daily goal, Larxene would break Namine even further into submission with both physical and mental abuse. She got a thrill up her spine for every bruise inflicted on the porcelain skin, for every meaningless tear shed over the harsh, abrasive words. Yes, Larxene made it her mission to enforce pain day after day after day, though through it all, she mostly retained composure. She couldn't be too unbridled with the abuse.

After all, Marluxia would eliminate her if that would be the case. Still, Larxene experienced weird feelings and sensations come upon her once she finished beating Namine to within an inch of her life. Could she, in her own sick, twisted way, _care _for this girl? Of course not. But, the more the witch silently cried and the more she looked sadly at her recently broken pencils, the more it got under Larxene's skin. It soon became too much for her to take. She stormed into the white room and screamed shrilly, "Why don't you fight back, witch?!?"

She hurled a vase, which shattered into pieces on Namine herself.

The red cuts that punctured her skin slid down, yet she did not move or shout a cry.

This enraged Larxene even further as she asked again, "What are you waiting for?!?"

A tug at corn silk blond hair. "Fight!"

Shoving her down to the floor. "Back!"

More breaking of objects and general chaos. "NOW!"

However, when that bruised and battered doll (that was what the Nymph condescendingly called her, too) pecked her on the cheek, Larxene froze. Why would the stupid girl do such a thing? This had to be a trick. Fighting with love instead of hate never worked.

And...yet...Larxene did absolutely nothing. Despite the most pain she bestowed upon Namine within a space of five minutes, she stood immobile now. There could be no such thing as love. What was love? So the Nymph thought, as she received more inner pain than her victim.

* * *

**A/N: ****I felt that it would be karmic (probably not a word) for Larxene to suffer even more than Namine in other ways, not really physically but emotionally. I don't know. Again, I felt a kissing scene wouldn't fit, because Larxene likes to torture rather than give what she really "feels" sparingly. I felt Namine would be the one to do that.**

**Ironically, even though I used the song lyrics that puzzlepirateking wanted, I had "Whisper" by Evanescence stuck in my head. It was a dramatic fic, after all.**


	19. No Doing Over, LeonSora

**A/N: Hi, it's me again. Well, once again, puzzlepirateking sent me a request, so I typed this up. I already have an AkuNami typed up, so that'll be next. Anyway, the song requested this time was "Perfect", one of my all-time favorite Simple Plan songs. So, here you all go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**No Doing Over**

"_Cuz we lost it all and nothing lasts forever"_

-"Perfect", Simple Plan

When that unbelievable kid (yet not a kid) came up to him on that day to say hello again, Leon couldn't help but smile. On the inside, of course, considering his usually stoic nature wouldn't allow him to be less than unmoved. However, there had been something lacking in Sora's deep blue sea colored eyes that day when he walked into Merlin's house. It was like certain parts of his memory must have been obliterated entirely. Even if these remnants had been restored, Leon was unsure if they could ever start over correctly. As the man who cast aside his original name once believed, the past was the past. It must be forgotten, not even to look upon as a memory. Problem was, Leon sensed there had been a brief epoch in time in which he couldn't remember Sora's name.

That momentary lapse in memory had ruined their chances of remotely sharing their minds and hearts and lives with each other. Somehow, Organization XIII must have destroyed something that could have blossomed.

"Leon, why did Yuffie call you Squall?" Sora had once asked just before he set off on his final battles that would lead to Ansem (or Xehnort's Heartless, as was later discovered). A barely perceptible smile made its way onto the Gunblade wielder's normally stone lips. However, this smile held a trace of bitterness as well. After all, he had lived a dark past.

"It's my old name, Sora," he spoke almost wistfully. "But, it's too painful to carry now."

The Keyblade wielder, as naïve as he had been then, didn't quite clearly understand these rather cryptic words. Sadly, he never would. When they were alone together on the bailey a year later, the magic had been lost. That boy had given him hope; inadvertently, though, he had taken some of it away. Truthfully, Leon felt this should have been his fault. If he had warned Sora of the dangers he ended up facing from _that group_, the good memories would be clearer than they were now. But, no, Leon/Squall's imperfections had gotten in the way again. How could something like what was shared between them be salvaged?

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Hadn't he said those exact words? He thought he did, confident that he spoke these words to that special boy. But, nothing lasted forever. They lost everything.

_He _lost everything.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another sad one-shot from me. Sighs. Well, it is a sad song. I never really thought about Sora/Leon before, though I think I briefly pondered over it one time while I was playing KH2 for some reason. Maybe it was just ESP. But, anyway, I liked how this one turned out.**

**A little side note--in case any of you are interested--I have a high school story out right now in this fandom. However, it isn't like your typical KH high school fics, so please be open-minded and give it a try. Thank you.**

**Anyway, how did this one-shot turn out for you guys?**


	20. Needing, AxelNamine

**A/N: Well, DarextoxDream, if you're reading this, here is YOUR request of AkuNami. And for all the AkuNami fans out there, this is for you, too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Needing**

"_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head"_

-"I Miss You", Blink 182

I screwed up royally this time. I knew it. She knew it. My mistakes ended up causing her pain. You see, I hadn't initially intended on falling in love with her. It was an accident, since—as everyone knows—I'm the resident bad boy player. But, her baby blue eyes were enough to make me see the error of my ways. I needed her and those eyes and her innocent doll face that could be beyond beautiful. And I felt this need to protect her. My mistakes were being reckless (crashing your motorcycle into a tree isn't exactly Nobel Prize material), not being there for her (my gang of Merry Men), and today, yelling at her (the whole "you don't know what it's like" speech).

Her voice had been on constant repeat in my mind since this afternoon.

I loved the way she talked and laughed. I loved her artistic ability, since I believe every girl in the world should be creative. I loved her smile. I loved _her_. That was why her voice had gotten stuck in my head like the best metal song and the most painful pop song that would usually make me scream bloody murder. But, this was her soft, angel-on-earth voice. And it scolded me gently for what I did. She only tried to get through to me, assuring my dad leaving last month wasn't my fault.

I needed Namine so badly, it was driving me insane. So, I did the logical thing. I stopped moping and ran half a mile to her house.

OK, I admit I don't try in gym class. I'm too cool for school, remember? But, when motivated, I could actually do something right for a change. I pounded on her door like I was trying to get the gates of heaven to open up for me.

Her pretty blue eyes were red from crying. "A—Axel...what are you doi—?"

Again, being all logical (Webster's definition and mine are two different types), I kissed her like I hadn't kissed her in years. The need for her was so addicting. I couldn't let it go. Breathing heavily, I held her cute and beautiful face in my hands.

"I love you, Namine. I don't want you to hate me."

She smiled through happy tears. "I don't. A—and...I—I love you too, Axel."

That was all I needed from her. To know that she loved me back made me feel so much better.

* * *

**A/N: ****I've always loved this song, even though it is kind of sad. But, I liked how I mixed humor and drama in here. Then again, that was the intention. Considering Axel is a jokester by nature, I thought I might as well put in some jokes. Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**


	21. Seductive, RikuLarxene

**A/N: Hey, guys, this one is another request. I'll probably be writing these for a while, just so you know. This one should entertain y'all. Though, due to some alcohol references, I moved Riku's age to 21. Kairi, however...I'd say she's about 18 in this one. You'll get an idea why. XP Oh, and of course, the REAL love interest is, I'd say...21, too. That's the set-up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Seductive**

"_She's dressed to kill, so you better stop staring"_

-"Paint me with Envy", Schoolboy Humor

Stereos that were about half the size of the walls blared loud party music, which was almost suggestive. Riku stood stoically off in a random corner, sipping his beer apathetically. He thought this party was especially lame. Everyone on the dance floor looked like they wanted to do naught business ay any second. People "accidentally" knocked each other's drinks over, and everybody and everything was a mess. He hated parties of the downright deplorable nature. So, why was he here? His party girl girlfriend Kairi dragged him here to this crappy bar. He really considered dumping her at this point. Her philosophy was, ironically enough, "live life to the fullest."

She did all right. She looked so "hot", passed out near him on a table.

If Riku saw the good in her when initially asking her out, he certainly didn't see it now. As he wallowed in his resentful thoughts, he saw a very attractive blonde. Now, this girl looked like she actually had class. She wore a black leather skirt that went down to her ankles and a dark gray halter top. She knew better than he did (or almost better) that she didn't need to wear overly revealing clothes to show off her beauty. Looking annoyed, she stared disdainfully at the other regulars...expressing the way he felt. Then, her teal eyes met his own. Kairi, who? The alluring blonde smiled slightly as she wiggled her finger toward him. She wanted him near her. Nice.

Not wanting to seem like a careless person, Riku first dragged Kairi to his car and locked the doors before heading over to the blonde. At this point, though, she looked displeased.

"Who was that?" she asked testily.

"My soon-to-be _ex_-girlfriend," he told her. "All she does for our dates is taking me to these classy bars. It's because I'm 21."

She let out a whistle. "That sucks. She's totally using you. Do you know _I _don't do that to my guys?"

The young woman seductively used her fingers to play with his shirt, dragging him to her. Before Riku knew it, he was kissing her passionately.

"Name's Larxene," she whispered in his ear after their intense make-out session.

Larxene—somehow, that name was prettier than Kairi's name.

* * *

**A/N: ****Somehow, I could just imagine Kairi passed out drunk. Maybe it was because of KH1, I have no clue. Anyway, I hoped you liked this story and this pairing. I personally think it's a rad pairing myself.**

**Anyway, hope this one was good.**


	22. Lazy Warm Days, MarluxiaNamine

**A/N: ****OK, not a huge Camp Rock fan, so this was clearly a request. However, it was easy to make a fic off the lyrics, so thanks puzzlepirateking. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Lazy Warm Days**

_"Color the days of summer"_

_-_"It's Our Time", Camp Rock

I wasn't used to guys liking me, much less staring at me like I'm...like I'm...well, pretty. Come on, freshman year went by without any guy being attracted to me. And sophomore year was pretty much the same. When summer came, though, I thought I would never be ready for this. I sat on the bench at the park as usual, drawing. Normally, I just drew people, but I would draw birds, too. That day, I was sketching a robin long after it had flown off. It's called photographic memory, and I have it pretty well. Then, I had this feeling that someone was staring at me. Ugh, a stalker probably. I was about to turn around to glare at him, when I saw these beautiful blue eyes staring back. In fact, this guy was so attractive, I was instantly tempted.

He smiled at me, and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. OK, he was kind of cute, but that pink hair lost him some points. Aw, who cared?

"Hello," he greeted politely. "I'm Marluxia. What's your name?"

"Namine," I replied, grinning like a sap.

This would already go better than my two-year long crush on Roxas, I just knew it. Every day after that, Marluxia would come back to my bench whenever I sat down to draw. At first, I'm reluctant to admit, I tried ignoring him as best as I could. Somehow, I thought he was playing around with me, a typical guy thing. How wrong I was.

I found myself talking to him throughout that summer, our conversations getting deeper and deeper until he asked me out on a real date. It was a nice feeling to know he actually cared about what I had to say. That didn't happen too often to me. And when he kissed me for the first time, I definitely got surprised. He made me close my eyes as I sat on the bench before he kissed my lips. He knew what he was going, quite an expert kisser, I would say.

On that day, he told me, "You're really pretty, Namine. I was worried I would have competition."

I blushed and shook my head. "You're just saying that to make me feel good."

"No," he said softly, holding my hand. "I really mean it."

Marluxia was so awesome to me that summer...We're still together.

* * *

**A/N: ****Want more Marunime? I wrote this one-shot called "Bitter" that no one has ever reviewed before, but two people have faved it. So, it's not that bad, and it's the only reason I didn't delete it. Didn't want those two favers getting mad at me for taking the fic they liked away.**

**Anyway, I hope this was good. I'm impatient for summer!**


	23. Sick of Mistreatment, XemnasNamine

**A/N: Here's another one. This time, the pairing is only implied, since I'm not really used to seeing Namine/Xemnas in fanfic. But, heck, challenges are fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Sick of Mistreatment**

"_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right"_

-"According to You", Orianthi

She had been oppressed by the Organization her entire life. Or at least it felt like it. The Superior especially was the worst, and his constant insults to her had been grating on her nerves. She feared she would snap if he said one more word against her. Xemnas, this incorrigible leader, would visit her only every now and then. Good for Namine, but the few times he was here, he would inspect her drawings.

"They're messy," he once told her. "No better than a toddler's. Try again."

And he would take five pages out of her sketchbook to tear them up right in front of her. She shook angrily, considering all the hard work she put into those drawings. How could someone so undeniable good-looking be so cruel? Then again, he wasn't _that _handsome, and he was just so insufferable.

Another time, when he abruptly teleported to her room at ten o'clock at night, she was startled enough to knock over her box of crayons.

He rolled his cold amber eyes at her. "Stupid girl. You're nothing, only accident prone."

Namine glared at him, she really did, but Xemnas was gone before she knew it. This was all becoming too much to take. After a while, she didn't care if she snapped or not. When he came to her room yet another time (he _had _been making his unwelcome visits more often lately), she yelled, "What do you want now?!?"

Xemnas looked appalled at being spoken to this way. So, she continued her tirade.

"I'm _sick _of you treating me like I'm weak all the time!" she shouted, her voice rising higher and higher. "I'm not as dumb as you think. Or pathetic or anything like that! So, don't judge me based on what I am. Got it?"

That strength from her voice...somewhere, deep, deep inside, Xemnas actually...admired her for her bravery. She could have been turned into a Dusk by him, yet she simply didn't care if he did. If anything, Namine dared him to try to break her, because she refused to break.

In a tone he couldn't recognize as his own, he told her, "I understand. It is odd that someone I would never expect to be anything less than weak could be brave."

Almost awkwardly, he patted her on the head for lack of anything better to do. Namine's lips curved in a cross between smile and smirk. About time she got some respect.

* * *

**A/N: ****I felt that this song was killed by radio overplay. But, don't mind my opinion. Anyway, what did you all think of it?**


	24. Mortality, LexaeusXemnas

**A/N: I love this song, even though I almost died when I found out it was on the Twilight soundtrack *gags at the memory of godawful vampire movie.* But, anyway, here's some yaoi via request! XD**

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't own KH.**

* * *

**Mortality**

"_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through"_

-"Leave out all the Rest", Linkin Park

So, today would be the start of the Castle Oblivion mission, the one Lexaeus had looked forward to all year. He was honored, deeply so, to be part of such a grand venture. To work with such noble colleagues was what he ever truly wanted. And he hoped to do his Superior proud. By the end of this mission, victory would be theirs and so would the Keyblade Master.

However, Lexaeus couldn't help but think something could go wrong. He was very physically strong, yes, with enough power to kill any enemy he faced. Still, there was this one possibility that a quick, experienced enemy could best him.

The Keyblade Master and maybe his friend were these formidable types.

Despite the praise from Xemnas of his physical brute strength and his emotional invulnerability, Lexaeus' doubts lay heavily in the back of his mind. If he was so strong, why did he fear the cold and stillness of death itself? Of course, didn't everybody have that overwhelming sense of mortality? Their Superior, though, welcomed only optimism in the fact that Organization XIII could live forever. Like darkness and light. Like death and taxes. Because, oh yes, death was even more immortal than them. As Lexaeus pondered the outcome of his situation, a portal appeared.

Xemnas stepped out to greet him, a cold smirk on his face. At least their Superior would not be sacrificed on this mission, Number Five thought with relief. Their eyes locked for a few brief seconds before his liege spoke.

"You are uncertain of this mission," he stated beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Lexaeus politely inclined his head. "I am, Superior. I cannot help but sense this particular one could be my last. I...I do have this constant dread of death."

The smirk disappeared as Xemnas stepped even closer toward him, amber eyes almost clouded with confusion. But, that came to pass as he patted Lexaeus' strong, reassuring shoulder.

"Lexaeus, you have strength that far exceeds the Keybearer. You will do well."

A barely perceptible smile appeared on his normally stoic face. "I thank you for your confidence, Xemnas."

* * *

**A/N: ****Before this drabble, Lex and Xem were supposed to be leader/inferior. But, in the drabble, they become equal/equal. To say the least. XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this one, ppk. And same goes for the rest of you.**


	25. Unfrozen, SoraLarxene

**A/N: Well, here's another request fic, which has one of my favorite songs off one of my favorite musicals. XD**

**Disclaimer: Never owned anything.**

* * *

**Unfrozen**

"_Something has changed within me, something is not the same"_

-"Defying Gravity", Wicked

I got surprised today. This kid—I think he's melted me. He didn't seem so up to the challenge at first, though, I'll say that. Like I usually did with people I distrusted, I tried to drive him away with hatred and unkindness. But, he would not budge, because he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes in a way I've never seen anyone look at me before. It was an emotion called mercy, I think. Weird, considering a guy who's supposed to stand for good would never think of being nice to someone like me. I'm just sayin'. Too good to be true, if you ask me.

So, I was kind of (OK, _really_) impressed by how Sora stared at me. Little by little, I got to know him, letting my guard down in the process. Stupid move, considering I never do that.

But, for a klutzy guy, Sora had an undeniable charisma. At least, it was that way for me. Not like I'm saying others could actually fall for a little twerp like that. I guess I should just skip straight to the surprise he gave me today. We were talking, as usual, but it was about something more serious. It was about what I really was and which side I was on. Of course, he hounded me with that topic.

"I don't know, OK?" I told him in my bitter voice. "Who cares? As far as I know, there is no good and evil. I'm a Nobody, but apparently, that automatically makes me 'evil'."

I was being a little smartass with him again, I knew it. Sora frowned.

"Actually, Larxene, now that I've really gotten to know you...You're not evil. You're confused. Ah, come on, don't look at me like that! I'm pretty sure you have some good."

I still had my eyebrow raised. "Good? You kidding? I'm not nice to anybody!"

He said softly, "You are to me."

Oh Kingdom Hearts! I practically had it up to there with him. Just when I opened my mouth to tell him off, Sora planted a kiss right there on my lips. What was this tingling I was getting? I touched my lips. Wow...Could someone actually be this sweet? I saw the answer there, in his eyes. Isn't it funny how things like that just work themselves out? With that said, I think I've changed a little bit now, which feels kind of weird. But, hey, this—what I feel around Sora—is just like trying to defy gravity.

* * *

**A/N: ****I actually have quite a few ideas and a couple of new drabbles saved on Word. So, if no one wants a request, I'll put one of those up next time if you want me to. Have a great weekend. I'm gonna be out of school by the end of Monday, WOOOOT!**


	26. Cliche Bad Boy Complex, SeiferOlette

**A/N: Hey, guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated this drabble collection. But, I did remember someone wanted a Seifette, so I will proudly give it to them. Though I'm not a huge fan of the pairing myself, I hope this is OK. By the way, I'm addicted to Motion City Soundtrack for a while. I've been liking them for a while now, and this happened to be the song that got me hooked on them. They're so frickin' awesome! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Cliché Bad Boy Complex**

"_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real"_

-"This is for Real", Motion City Soundtrack

She hated him, absolutely hated him. She couldn't even stand him being in the same room as her, despised having that chemistry class with him. As for that particular _him_, he picked on her friends. He especially liked harassing Roxas. Was that honestly supposed to be for her benefit? Ugh, she despised that Seifer Almasy's taste in wardrobe, too. What the heck was up with that stupid coat? And that hat made him look like a despicable idiot.

So, one day when he pushed her into an empty classroom, Olette wanted a fight.

As the typical smart girl who was also the head of her class, she was a well-known pacifist around the school. But, she had had about enough of Seifer and his blatantly idiotic ways. He was the one exception she could punch in the face without feeling sorry about it.

"What do you want?" she asked him in disgust, promptly seating herself at one of the desks. She planned on not going anywhere. Considering this was the lunch period, she had plenty of time. Meanwhile, Seifer glared back at her with his ice-cold blue eyes.

"What? Do you think I have a motive for everything?"

"Hm, let me think about it," she retorted sarcastically. "You pick fights with my friends because you want to feel good. You have lackeys because you're scared. And you pushed me in here because you wanted to waste my time!"

Seifer condescendingly snorted at her as he waved a dismissive hand.

After he did that, his eyes became even more heated, as though they could burn holes through her. "What if all I wanted was your attention?"

"Oh, you've gotten my attention all right—the negative kind."

"What if I don't know how to get you to like me?"

"Come on, Almasy, you're not that stupid. Figure that out for your—"

Before she could go on further with her tirade, he suddenly kissed her with an odd gentleness she would never have expected. Yet that kiss contained other emotions...

Almost victoriously, Seifer smirked. "Admit it, Olette, you want me."

"What? You mean to tell me you're not going to call me a loser any more?" She smirked back.

His smirk became an awkward smile. "Might as well since I like you, right?"

Even with all of Seifer Almasy's many flaws, Olette had to get that stupid bad boy complex. Maybe that wasn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh yeah, smart girl/bad boy, a classic pairing in itself. Well, I hope you guys liked this one. I've written, like, five or six others since last week, so I'll put those up in the next few days, too. If you liked, review. Simple as that.**


	27. Internet Dating Sora's Way, SoraFuu

**A/N: For some reason, I could actually see Sora doing something like this. So weird. Technically not really a date in this one, just randomness. Let it ensue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Internet Dating Sora's Way**

"_So, live right now/yeah, just be yourself"_

-"The Middle", Jimmy Eat World

"All right," Sora told himself as well as Riku before getting onto a random dating service site. "I am going to get a girl."

Riku burst out laughing, so hard to the point that he slapped his thigh. "Websites won't get you anywhere when it comes to dating! Don't you know that?"

"See if I can't get a girl. Kairi broke up with me, and I admit it took me a while to get over it. But, now, I'm ready for anything."

Sora, however, lied his way through a compatibility questionnaire by saying that yes, he liked to read books and yes, he was into yoga. He wanted an awesome girl this time, someone better than Kairi. This site was the school's idea for Valentine's Day as a matter of fact.

Unfortunately, he was matched up with Larxene, the scariest girl on campus. How the heck was she a person who liked to watch the Style Network? Sora stiffened upon the results on his computer screen while Riku nearly choked with laughter. In the mean time, as that boy delighted in his misery, the brunet fumed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know this is hilarious! But, I'm re-taking that test."

"Just don't lie this time, dude. Or else you'll get someone like Larxene again," Riku teased after managing to recover from this long bout of laughter.

So, Sora went back to take the compatibility test a second time and followed his best friend's advice by telling the truth.

He admitted that he liked dogs, loved Asian cuisine (then again, who didn't?), and could play _Halo _for eight hours straight. This time, the result was much more satisfying.

"Wow, check her out," Sora later told Riku once a different girl's results popped up. "She loves video games, rock music, and...Fuu? That's the...? Well, not bad, I guess. At least she's pretty and not that scary. Hm, I could ask her to the dance."

Riku turned serious for the first time in the past ten minutes. "Yeah, Fuu's not bad. She can speak more than one word at a time, actually. And she just got out of a relationship, too."

"Perfect." Sora grinned.

Even though it would be an odd match by some standards, he predicted it could work.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sora/Fuu-cracktastic at its best, guys. XD So, remember, if there's a pairing you'd like on here, I'll put it up. I don't mind if it's yaoi, though I'm not that big a fan of yuri. So, I doubt I'll take any more yuri requests. Or if you want het, I'll definitely do het. Whatever you want. You can even pick song lyrics. It's a free-for-all. XD**

**So, did you like this one? Let me know.**


	28. Wherever You Are, XionNamine

**A/N: Wow, guys, my last author's note makes me sound like a hypocrite. I guess I'm not as tired of writing yuri as I thought, considering PPK's request. And besides, after looking over this, I feel that it could be my best work thus far. And I don't even swing that way in terms of orientation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

* * *

**Wherever You Are**

"_I need you here, but you're always so far away"_

-"So Obvious", Road Runner

I'm drawing in that room they always keep me in, with nowhere to go and no possible hope of escape any time soon. Marluxia, Larxene, and (you'd be surprised at this) even Axel take turns to make sure I'm not doing anything stupid. At least that's what Axel calls it, but I don't think he means anything by it. Do you think? You've always known him better than I did. As far as I'm concerned, he's my captor and I'm his prisoner.

Xion, I miss you.

I wish you were here with me right now, holding my hand, to let me know everything is going to be OK. Your eyes often appear in my dreams any more. They look exactly like mine, but since I'm an expert on color, I'd say they're...bluer, brighter, and...and maybe deeper. Probably. After all, I think you have been through a lot more than I have. In other ways, though, you're like me. The Organization refuses to recognize us as true Nobodies, but rather just the leftovers of something that's less than nothing. Does that make sense? I confuse myself right now just wondering about the answer to that question.

I have a lot of time on my hands, though, just drawing and thinking about things a normal fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't have to think about. If I have a heart, which I'm sure I do, it aches right now. It bleeds. It is slowly tearing itself apart. I hate being here, I really do. I want to do something instead of sit here and sketch my life away. I hate Marluxia the arrogant, Larxene the sadist, and Axel the...well, whatever, I hate them checking up on me every hour on the hour. They think I'm some child, and I know you don't. You see me as something more meaningful. And once I figure that out, I know the reason why my heart aches and bleeds and tears.

I need you. I miss you. I love you.

It's something I chant in my head every day, like a prayer or a mantra or something. I have to remember that you exist while I'm tearing apart this boy's memories. If I lose sight of you in my mind for just one instant, you will disappear. I can't afford that happening, because what if you disappear for real? Without saying goodbye and without giving you one last kiss, you'd be gone.

I can't think about that, though, I can't afford to, or else I'll definitely break down and cry. You always want me to be like you sometimes, so easygoing and smiling and laughing. But, I have this feeling that you're like me while I wonder about you, crying and melancholy and alone. You're the strong one. I rely on you, so I don't want you to cry. Please, Xion, don't cry for these three reasons.

I need you. I miss you. I love you.

* * *

**A/N: ****I was kind of shocked at the way I wrote this, like you were looking inside Namine's head and soul or something. It's all a simple matter of I got into character and pretended I was that character. In a way, like, you know, getting inside the narrating character's head. I gotta say, PPK, thanks for inadvertantly helping me get out of a bad writer's block I've been having.**

**I know. I wrote yuri again. Oh well, I guess I can't really deny someone's request. So, I guess, if any of you guys request something, I'll write it no matter what it is. It really is a free-for-all now. XD**

**Ugh, school's coming up for me soon. I'm bummed to say I have a total douche for a history teacher. I know, he's subbed for my classes before. So, not too happy about that. Cheer me up with some reviews?**


	29. A Flicker of Hope, RoxasKairi

**A/N: Maybe the lyrics are melodramatic in comparison to the story...maybe. But, I hadn't used an Evanescence song yet, and I wanted to SO BAD, so I winged it. So, for the second time today, here it is. An update. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**A Flicker of Hope**

"_You saw me mourning my love for you/and touched my hand"_

-"Taking Over Me", Evanescence

He is depressed. It's a feeling he has come to know, that aching sensation his heart has to suffer through each day. He has been inadvertently pushed out from his trio of friends, and he has no idea why. Maybe they simply tired of him. Maybe he said something wrong the other day, and now, they avoid him like the plague. Maybe it's none of those things. He, Roxas, is slated to be a loser for life, as though it is nothing less or more than a death sentence. In his bitter mind, he has come to accept his dour fate, take it as it comes. He wishes that DiZ guy hadn't been such an (for lack of a better word) ass. Why did that guy even tell him that he is a mere tool of the world? Especially with such a sadistic tone of delight in his voice?

At least he is another person again. For now. At least until Sora summons him back to him again—how complicated his life is these days. Trapped in someone else's soul one day, free to wander around Twilight Town the next—Roxas still wonders what the heck happened with his life. Then again, he was depressed before, when all those strange, supernatural things started happening to him. Would he ever be happy?

Sighing, he looks over the rim of his coffee cup to see a certain redheaded girl laughing and chatting with what's-her-name. Susie maybe? Sally? He doesn't care. His eyes lock in on Kairi, the girl who supposedly is Sora's girlfriend. She appears to be very happy, carefree, and innocent. All the traits he is somehow attracted to for an unexplainable reason. Maybe the light in her banishes away the darkness in him. Or some metaphorical crap like that, he thinks as he quickly finishes off the coffee and pays the bill.

He walks over to her with some weird smile on his face (he knows it's there), and he notices a similar smile on her face. If Sora ever saw this, he would be dead for sure. Hm, so why doesn't Roxas care? Offering her his hand, he asks if they could go for a walk about the town.

"OK," she says, almost blushing (_almost_, he scolds himself for not being more suave). "Selphie, see ya."

Her friend is spluttering with words that can't ever come out the right way. Roxas knows the feeling. He used to have it before—yet he still has it. He is stuttering right now as he walks with his Other's girlfriend.

"S—So, um, how's life?"

What a stupid question, though Kairi doesn't seem to mind.

She gazes pointedly at him, smiles (though he swears it's a faint smirk), and tells him confidently, "Couldn't be better."

Roxas agrees.

* * *

**A/N: OK, definitely AU-ish, but whatever. I like thinking outside the box. And the reason why it was short, is cuz I'm thinking a proper drabble should be under a thousand words. In my opinion. Anyway, yes, RokuKai, cracky I know. But, I like it better than Roxine for some reason. Must be because it's a crack pairing.**


	30. Understanding, RikuLarxene

**A/N: Ironically enough, there is an Evanescence song called "Understanding", but its title and the drabble's are completely coincidental. In fact, I didn't discover this until just now. Yes, I've heard of THIS song that I'm using by request, but I've never listened to it. Probably because I don't have the bonus disc. Argh, that makes me such a poor excuse of an Evanescence fan. But, thanks PPK, for having me use another song by my favorite band every by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song.**

* * *

**Understanding**

"_We were bleeding, lost and grieving"_

-"The Only One", Evanescence

She knew, somewhere deep in her non-existent heart, that the members of the Organization stationed here would die. Without facing Sora yet, Larxene had this inkling that she would die. Axel would probably worm his way out, but not the rest of them. Infuriated, she punched the wall of one of the castle corridors, disgusted with herself and that stupid redhead. How could he get away from all this, when Sora was most likely going to kill them all? As she stormed down the hallway, she thought she saw flecks of silver.

No...No way could _he _be here. He had been trapped behind that giant door, or so Organization records concluded.

She turned on her heel sharply and came face-to-face with Riku.

Putting on her sneering mask, she taunted, "Oh, what is it, Riku? Not concerned for your Keyblader friend and would just as soon fight me?"  
His teal eyes gazed coldly back at her, for some reason sending shivers down her spine. "Shut up. I am worried about him, but he's not here right now. It's just me and you."

"Hmph. You dare challenge me?"

"Sure."

Pacing around each other almost as though they were dancing, Larxene warily stared at this intruder, wondering what he was going to do next. Those beautiful eyes looked so harsh and unwelcome that it bothered her. Too much. They leapt upon each other at the same, exact time, weapons drawn against each other. But, as soon as her kunai scratched Riku's arm, making him wince in pain, she turned to run. She couldn't hurt him. And she realized then that he seemed to be the only person she was scared to hurt. With a rough snarl, he grabbed her from behind and threw her down on the floor.

She had to hand it to the Keybearer's friend; despite their height difference, he was so much stronger than she gave him credit for. As someone who should have been intelligent, she shouldn't have underestimated him. Groaning from pain, she stayed on the floor, refusing to get up. She wanted to surrender already. Because if she let anger control her like it usually did, she would injure him far worse than she already had.

"O—OK, I give up. You have no idea what it's like to be a Nobody. I might seem like the most sadistic member here, but it's only because I don't want to be weak. I don't know where else to go to get my heart back. I have to turn to _them_, but they're all going to die like the idiots they are. I—I'm going to die, too."

The tears came before she could even stop them, which she found too surreal to believe. She couldn't cry, not here, not in front of her enemy. Flinching from her weakness that she had so desperately tried to hide all this time, Larxene turned her head away. But, then, she felt a hand gently brush away her tears.

Riku, the enemy, was staring at her with the softest expression she had yet seen from his seemingly cold marble face. Just as she attempted to snap at him for touching her, she felt warm lips tenderly brush hers. How could he believe her like he had? If any other Nobody would have confessed the truth, he would have killed them, she was sure of it.

However, his soft, soothing voice told her, "I don't know why I believe you. I think...I think that it's because it really is the truth, isn't it?"

"Yes."

One more passionate kiss, and he walked away from her.

* * *

**A/N: ****Not quite sure if the story correlates with the lyrics or the song in general, but I think I did OK. This is quickly becoming one of my favorite crack pairings already. Probably because I didn't discover it until four months ago. Now, I want to write this for real. I'll go out of my way to write it as maybe a stand-alone story or one-shot now. I don't know. But, I personally think the Riku/Larxene fandom needs to get bigger.**

**Well, I hope you guys liked this one.**


	31. Nerves, DemyxNamine

**A/N: OK, today, TheMelodiousNocturne requested that I make another Demyx/Namine. I was very happy to oblige, so here is this drabble. And, once I thought about it, I think this song suits these two perfectly, more so than the Counting Crows one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song.**

* * *

**Nerves**

"_I'm not the way you think I am"_

-"Pretty in Punk", Fall Out Boy

Talent show night gave Demyx his chance to shine on-stage, and winning this would give him the faint hope that he could make it in the music business. His cover of "My Generation" made everyone in the auditorium stand up and cheer for him once he finished that last chord. He felt great, though his palms sweated from the nervousness overwhelming him as he saw her smile. That one face in the crowd he hoped to impress. She looked approving, a little too approving for the guy standing beside her. Roxas. That stupid jerk said something to her that made her turn her head sharply toward him. It appeared as though they would have yet another squabble. Why did he always try to bring Namine down? She was special and thus should be treated that way. If Demyx had the guts to speak to her...

The principal started giving out the award for third place, causing his ears to perk up attentively. He didn't get third, nor second...

But, he did get first.

Victorious, Demyx grabbed his trophy, thanked everyone for being a great audience, and quickly got off the stage. He needed to show Namine he wasn't usually so nervous. That he had a confident side too, and a funny side and—well, he had all sorts of sides to him she had yet to see. Normally, a girl would never make him feel this happy. Though there was that one time when Larxene wanted to "chat" with him, but she had worse intentions at the time. Demyx shuddered to look back on that memory, though he realized how thankful he was to get out of that room while he could back then.

As he caught up to Namine and Roxas, they were leaving the auditorium like everyone else, though fighting all the way. Apparently, this argument had gotten progressively worse.

"Well, Nam, you're lucky I'm not with Olette right now and—!"

"You cheated on me?"

"Yeah, because I decided I don't want to be seen with some loser like you. Always talking about your art and blah-blah-blah—you got to be kidding me! Just stop talking about your life for one minute and start making out with me, you—"

Demyx tapped the agitated shorter blond boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but I dare you to finish that sentence."

Roxas smirked. "You know, Nam and I were just talking about you. You're the loser music boy she's been eyeing lately. And she says _I'm _cheating."

"You say anything bad about Namine one more time, and I will shove my guitar up your ass."

Shocked at this almost cruel ultimatum from the usually peaceful musician, Roxas gaped at him. Then, he smirked yet again before turning toward Namine.

"Come on, Nam, we're leaving."

Namine stayed put. "No. You treat me like I'm your property. And do you know I hate it when you call me Nam? No, I'm through with you Roxas. We're done."

"We're done when I say we're done, you stupid b—"

Punching Roxas hard in the face, Demyx offered his hand to Namine afterwards. She nodded, mouthed, "Thanks," and walked away with him. As much as he hated to show _that _side in front of her, Demyx knew that it had to be done. And the girl of his dreams smiled as brilliantly as she had when he performed.

She told him, "You were amazing tonight, Demyx, and not just in the music department."

He blushed. "Well, you know, I had to do what I had to do. I'm normally not that violent and, um, well, I think you should be tr—treated right. So..."

In order to stop his nervous talking, Namine kissed him on the lips, giving him the tingly sensation he figured he would get.

* * *

**A/N: ****Sorry to make the usually pacifist Demyx so violent. XD And I'm usually against making Roxas the bad guy, but it kind of correlates with the song in that way. And now I have "Pretty in Punk" stuck in my head because of it. It's catchy! XD**


	32. Fun?, HaynerXion

**A/N: This one is...well, I wrote this the day after my best friend told me a friend of ours had fallen into drugs. No one's dead, but still...It's bad, and I usually hate putting drug references in my stories UNLESS it's to make a point. Well, here's this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or KH.**

* * *

**Fun?**

"_I made my mistakes/got nowhere to run/the night goes on as I'm fading away"_

-"Untitled", Simple Plan

"Are you serious?" he asks in disbelief, clinging to his overly studded cellphone she once teased him about as though it's his lifeline. If he lets go, he'll fall apart.

"Yeah," his friend Pence sniffles on the other end. "She's dead."

Hayner shakes like the most devastating earthquake, feeling like the whole world will fall apart. Forget 2012, this nightmare unfolds now. Picture collapse. The floor is the ceiling.

People die.

"H—How the _hell _did this happen?" he shouts angrily, wondering when he will wake up in his bed. Only problem to that is he sits on it rigidly, his back tense from fear.

Managing to blow his nose, Pence says, "Car accident. She wanted to get high with Reno and those people."

Hayner can't believe this, doesn't believe this. Xion, his beloved girlfriend, seems to have the whole world going for her. She is (he doesn't even want to refer to her in the past tense yet) the type who wants to abstain from sex until marriage, eat healthy, and avoid the drugs. How did it go out of control? Hayner knows he should have seen the signs that dated back to a month ago. They had gone together for a year and a half back then. It had been at lunch.

"Hahaha," she giggled breezily, leaning back against a Burger King bench. "This weekend, Larxene hooked us all up. It was great. Hay, believe me, getting high is fuuun!"

He thought she had been joking, parodying a time that wasn't real in which she got high.

Xion really had. Hadn't he seen her with those dirtbags Reno, Kadaj, Irvine, and those other idiots? Hayner now realizes he blocked it all out. Xion is his sweet, beautiful girlfriend who has it all together. Right? Sure, her dad lives in some big city for the big-time bigshots and never calls her. Still, she's perfect. She's fine. But, hadn't he seen her tears a week before she di—before now? The drugs...were too much...to take.

"Look, Hayner, I'm sorry, man. We all thought she was rad, you know. We never thought those...those damn _assholes _would kill her. I mean, saddest part was...she was a passenger. And...and she apparently had a lot of weed in her system, though. I...I would have called you sooner...but it's...it was too late. She was gone just as I got here. She didn't deserve what she got."

"Yeah," Hayner agrees blankly, tears welling up. "Well...bad things always happen to good people."

* * *

**A/N: ****Yeah. And the thing of it is, my friend had gotten into drugs about a few months ago, but I didn't see the signs. I feel kind of stupid sometimes for not knowing what to do or anything or that I didn't see these signs sooner. Worst part of it is, she thinks getting high is fun. And she...well, she's mixed drugs before at this point. And I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. So, that's why I wrote this. To let out my frustrated, sad feelings. So, um, sorry if this was depressing, but I'm afraid it's getting all too real any more.**


	33. Lost Souls, AxelDemyx

**A/N: I'm not sure if this one is all that good, but I gave it my best shot. shatteredfire requested this pairing and the song, too. So, I decided that since I didn't have the bonus CD, I'd listen to the song. It's very beautiful, very mournful. Mourning I thought was a good tone for the fic. I'm glad you guys like Evanescence as much as I do by the way. Where I live, there's only, like, a handful of people who've heard of them. Maybe. I don't know, I'm not much of a talker.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own KH or the song.**

* * *

**Lost Souls**

"_I want to go back to/ believing in everything and knowing nothing at all"_

-"Field of Innocence", Evanescence

He used to be considered a musician in his past life, he would tell the other members, though they rarely listened to him. There were warm, sunny, lazy days that could have dragged on forever in which he would strum his guitar. Thinking up the perfect song with the perfect melody was all he cared about. Not like recently, when he was dragged into a group of lost souls called Organization XIII. Though they are more complex than the silvery, flexible Nobodies he has seen, Demyx knew that the Organization consisted of scavengers. All they looked for were their lost hearts. Lost hearts for lost souls. It seemed somehow fitting, too suitable for his situation.

At least Axel cheered him up, for whatever small worth the redhead seemed to find in him. The hours they spent doing trivial teenage boy stuff like playing video games or pulling pranks on the other members with Roxas alongside had been so fun. And when Roxas wandered off on his solo walks outside in the World That Never Was, it had been just him and Axel. They often joked together, but sometimes, it seemed as though there was so much more between them. And there certainly was.

Axel's fiery kisses tasted nothing like Demyx had ever experienced before. The passion they shared seemed to last, to endure when nothing else in this world did. Soon, their relationship became more than mere lust, when Demyx poured his soul out to his friend also his lover.

But, when Axel's best friend Roxas left, things hadn't mattered any more. For days, the fire wielder would lock himself up in his room, refusing to see anyone or even go on missions. Demyx tried (_and oh, how he had tried so hard_) to have that door open up for him. It never did...until one day that would forever haunt him. It was when he pounded so hard on the door that his knuckles started to scratch against the wood and bleed out darkness. He would do whatever it took for the man of his dreams to let him in. He was even willing to bleed. What was darkness compared to the light of love anyway?

When Axel finally opened the door, his green eyes appeared exhausted and his normally spiky hair a tangled mess. He glared at him.

"This is your fault. I don't know why, but this is all your fault."

"Axel..."

"GET OUT! WE'RE DONE!"

In tears, Demyx fled from the corridor to his own room, where he locked himself up until Xemnas dragged him out on one final mission. He was never able to tell Axel goodbye. And his regret and his pain as he went down to Hollow Bastion was immense. He only wished that things had gone back to the way they had been.

Because even if he had been a lost soul, he had still had hope for the future.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know. Second depressing drabble of the day. Hm, would anybody mind me putting in fluff next time? Or maybe request it? Either that, or I have some drabbles already written that are kind of fluffy. But, anyway...This is my first Axel/Demyx, so I wasn't sure how to portray them as a pairing. And, since it's strictly this pairing, there's no implied AkuRoku. It's simply that, you know, Axel was really affected by Roxas leaving within the game anyway. **


	34. The Letter, ZexionDemyx

**A/N: I can't help but think of this song applying to all the Organization members...well, except Saix and Xaldin. Those guys weren't noble enough. XP Oh, and I'm excluding Vexen, too. He's weird! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the video game or the song.**

* * *

**The Letter**

"_And though you're dead and gone, believe me/your memory will carry on"_

-"The Black Parade", My Chemical Romance

Face pale and stricken from that tremendous sense of grief, Demyx walked into Zexion's empty room for the first time since his death a week ago. He was starting to consider what personal items of his lover's he could take as mementos, when he noticed a letter on the dresser surface. Fingers trembling with suppressed anticipation, he picked it up to read its contents.

_Dear Demyx, the one I adore most,_

_If you're reading this, I'm most likely dead. I predicted my end long before it came, if this so happens to be the case. I will have to face the Keybearer, so it would only make sense that I will die...sooner rather than later. I know you will suffer, for you have given me so much of yourself that you yourself might not feel the need to continue. As someone who cares about you more than anyone else, I encourage you to keep on living. Never give up. Prove that you still have that strength of will and shining optimism that made me fall for you to begin with. No one could take that away from you, if memory serves._

_Currently, the minutes tick by on my clock as I wait for the word to go forth to Castle Oblivion and participate in the mission. The only reason I refused to speak face-to-face with you is that I know you will try to stop me. Hm...I love that quality about you, too. You are so selfless, so caring over me. I will never have a companion as genuine and as perfect as you ever again, I predict. Oftentimes, I thought you spoiled me. But, that is love, even if it is indulgent._

_Lastly, I simply wish to tell you that I love you. That I will never stop loving you, even when that last breath escapes me. I will wait for you in the hereafter, however long it takes for you to join me. I may not be loyal to this mission. Or the Organization. Or the Superior. However, I will always remain faithful to you no matter what._

_I love you forevermore,_

_Zexion_

A relieved smile on his face, now that he had received his closure, Demyx let the tears of joy fall. He couldn't have asked for a more loyal companion himself.

* * *

**A/N: ****Aw, I love this pairing! I couldn't resist putting this pairing up, even though it's not really crack any more. I mean, this has a huge fan base. Sorry, non-yaoi peeps, I'll put up a het next time. But, I can't resist Zemyx. XD**


	35. Seeds, MarluxiaAerith

**A/N: Hm, this one isn't my particular favorite. Not because I dislike the pairing, but because I felt like I didn't do enough with this story. Oh well, I'm a perfectionist by nature. That's the problem. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the song.**

* * *

**Seeds**

"_Show me a garden that's bursting into life"_

-"Chasing Cars", Snow Patrol

In a word, he was...mysterious. The first time I saw him, he stood quietly to watch me tend to my flowers like I normally did. To be honest, I hadn't really noticed him until I realized that someone was watching me. It was a sort of sixth sense. He wore this strange black robe with the hood up at first, and it took me a while to gain his trust. But, initially, it was all a matter of whether he would return to my garden or not. After five days or so, I decided to approach him. I think he didn't like this, though I was trying to be friendly. I did get his name that day. Marluxia. Rather feminine but pretty at the same time. He barely muttered it, just looking at the flower beds I loved very much. If he loved those flowers too, I could easily befriend him to show him how much we had in common. I wanted to do this, even though he might have been dangerous.

As Marluxia kept coming back to my backyard, I showed him around my gardens, pointing out the names of some of the flowers to him. And, even though I didn't know for sure who he was as a person, I opened up to him. Since he liked flowers, I honestly didn't think he would be too bad a person. I told him my favorite flowers were the graceful white orchids I dedicated a whole bed to. And he told me he preferred roses, preferably red. No wonder—he always glanced over at my roses each time he came. However, while we gradually revealed more and more of ourselves, he insisted on keeping the hood up. To prevent me from truly figuring him out, he said. Weird, but I accepted this. If anything, I liked that he preserved this whole mystery about him.

I could tell from his tone, though, that it eventually got harder for him to hide his face from me, because we really were becoming close friends. I could talk with him about everything, and it was practically the same way with him. One day, he gave me a gift.

"A packet of lily seeds," he murmured. "For you, Aerith."

The first time he said my name was the sweetest. And it had been very thoughtful of him to give me the seeds. My garden could never get enough expanding.

"Marluxia..." I was about to thank him when he gave me a second surprise.

Lowering his hood, he showed me his face, his blue eyes bright and glowing. A slight smile was on his face, and I felt my heart beat rather quickly. Despite that pink hair (or maybe in spite of it), I liked his appearance. But, it never really mattered to me what he looked like anyway.

* * *

**A/N ****If you guys have any requests at all, feel free to ask.**


	36. Wayside, AquaVanitas

**A/N: Not really a fan of Glee, but please don't care what I think. Sorry, ppk, about how long it took to put this request fic up this time. Seriously, guys, I've been feeling the crunch of school this year. At least it's X-Mas break now! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Wayside**

"_What do you say to taking chances?"_

-"Taking Chances", Celine Dion/Glee

She was walking along a crowded city street, four textbooks shoved under her arm. One for psychology, one for English, one for art, and one for that dreaded business class her parents forced her to take. College life fared rather well for Aqua so far, and yet she was completely, utterly bored. She craved for some excitement to spice up her relatively dull life. Less hitting the books and more hitting the town—that was what she dreamed about. Then again, it was odd for her to consider, taking into account that she wasn't a party person.

Some moron stepped on the back of her shoe (God, she hated it when that happened), and two of her heavy textbooks fell on the sidewalk. Into a _puddle_!

"Hey, watch where you're going, you j—!"

Aqua's fiery words, for once, failed her in this situation when she looked up into the stranger's eyes. His hair was dyed blue like hers, only a darker shade. Hair spikes went every which way but the right one on his head, and she almost wondered if they were real. Then again, hair gel was pretty innovative these days. His eyes were blue as well but cool and apathetic. What Aqua disliked (or liked, she wasn't sure which) about the weird guy was that a cigarette was dangling out of his mouth, smoke streaming into her face.

"You can kill yourself with that, you know."

He shrugged. "Who gives a damn? We all die some day."

The guy, who appeared to be her age—give or take a couple years—acted courteously enough to offer his hand to her. Even though he obviously had quite the potty mouth on him, Aqua found that she didn't really much care. After he helped her pick up her books (heh, a bonus, she thought), he adjusted the brown leather jacket he was wearing.

"So, what you doing here in this one-horse town?"

Technically, it was a somewhat large city, though not New York sized. Aqua didn't care to correct him on that point, however. "Going to college."

He snorted. "School is so overrated."

"What's your name, underachiever?"

"Vanitas, Van for short. You?"

"Aqua."

He perked an eyebrow up. "Like the color?"

"No, like the geometric shape," she retorted sarcastically.

To her surprise that the kid actually had a funny bone in him, Aqua heard Vanitas' laugh for the first time. Or maybe she'd call him Van. Vanitas made him sound like an alien from outer space.

"I like you, dudette. Really do. Want my number?"

Oh, cocky. "Yeah."

"K, then, see you at that...Italian restaurant over there on Wednesday night."

It was weird that Aqua was so willing to risk going out with this eccentric stranger. Nonetheless, she always believed in trying new things.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say about this fic. I had no clue what Van looked like before, so I had to Google image him. Oh, why do the new KH games have to be on PSP? Whyyyy? XD**


	37. Unmasked, AxelXion

****

A/N:

All right, finally, an Axel/Xi. XD If this wasn't requested, I would have probably waited a while to make it. But, never mind, there's really no need to save the best for last anyway. Especially since this is a rad pairing.

**

* * *

**

**Unmasked**

"_You take a lead and I'll take off my disguise"_

-"Dressed up to Undress", Breatge Carolina

Instead of him asking her all those unnervingly personal questions, it was her turn. They sat across each other at a table in the castle library, where the other members seldom went including themselves. Xion cleared her throat.

"So, Axe, what's your real motive behind always wanting to get me back?"

Axel, who had mastered pathological lying at this point, replied, "You're an asset to the Organization. No one is allowed to just let you wander off on your own."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe it. Not one word of it. You're being selfish."

"What? I just don't want you to ruin our friendship."

Impatient, Xion shoved her chair in and started pacing restlessly about the library, her eyes now flashing angrily. "_Me _ruining _our _friendship? How the heck did you come up with something as BS as that? Axel, if you keep acting like this, you'll ruin what the three of us have for sure!"

"I don't think so." Axel smirked, though what he truly felt was a different story.

"Quit hiding behind that smirk of yours. Tell me the truth, you liar!"

"I love you!" he shouted fiercely, aware that his guise had cracked once she started pacing.

However, his words stopped Xion in her tracks, leaving her trembling and unsure.

No bluff appeared to be plastered on his face as he stood up from the table, his eyes never leaving hers. Someone actually loved her, and she found that she didn't care that they were Nobodies. A smile flitted onto her lips as she in turn stepped closer to him.

"No lie?"

A vague smile that matched hers was on his face. "Come on, Xi, I've been denying that emotions exist for me since day one. But, actually feeling...for you would make me tell the truth."

At that moment, Xion very nearly wanted that heart of hers to be inside her, beating hard against her ribs. For, she knew exactly what Axel spoke of. She embraced him with love that she wasn't supposed to feel, logically. But, she didn't care.

"You're perfect for me," she murmured.

Axel agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I feel this is just "meh...", especially since I wrote it late last night. I hope my efforts didn't come out too badly though, especially considering I overslept (to my disliking, actually) this morning.**


	38. A Tree, RikuYuffie

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve, everybody! Well, I decided to use a Christmas-themed drabble here, since I probably won't make a Christmas one-shot. These are two of my favorite versions of this song, which is one of my faves during Christmas. When I found out through Youtube one day that Miley Cyrus covered it, though, I was pissed. But, hey, enjoy the Riffie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the game.**

**

* * *

**

**A Tree**

"_Rockin' around the Christmas tree/let the Christmas spirit ring"_

-"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree", Brenda Lee/Leann Rimes

"As a strong ninja girl, I am confident that I can take that tree." Yuffie pointed at a tree that was two inches taller than her. "Back to our apartment."

Riku leaned back against the fencing of the Christmas tree place, grinning. "You sure about that? By yourself? I bet you can't."

"And I bet I will."

As paid the guy for the tree, he dragged it out. "Ten bucks worth of Chinese rides on this."

"Deal!"

With a determined look on her face, Yuffie placed the tree on her back.

Oh God, it was heavy! But, she would prove to her boyfriend that she was the stronger person in their relationship. Sure, Riku worked out a fair bit, but she went to Curves every day. She could so carry this tree! No matter how heavy it felt on her shoulders as she attempted balancing it, she would win this bet. But, the fact of the matter was that it was taller than her, and it looked nicer than a Charlie Brown Christmas tree, that was for sure. At one point on the two block walk home, she stumbled and nearly fell. Chuckling softly, Riku took the tree from her to be the gentleman he was. At least in her eyes.

"I told you," he teased her gently, his eyes glittering playfully.

Those eyes...She remembered the first time she saw them during college registration a year and three months ago. They gazed at her so deeply, taking her in as though she was the most beautiful girl there. Guys were usually her friends, not anything more intimate than that.

Yuffie backed up to be alongside him. "Yeah, well, I tried, right?"

"That's what makes you attractive, Yuff. You're game for anything," he said more earnestly.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I know we're going to have a merry Christmas."

"Yeah..."

"And New Year's, we'll have Chinese!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, Chinese New Year kind of at the end, get it? XD Ah, well, anyway, the Charlie Brown thing was just a reference. Quite frankly, I'm sick of Charlie Brown holiday specials, but I'm probably the only one in that boat.**

**Have a Merry Christmas, everybody. **


	39. To See You Smile, RikuRikku

**A/N: Hm, I have actually heard of this song, yet have never listened to it before. Anyway, nothing much to say here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

**

* * *

**

**To See You Smile**

"_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling"_

-"All I Ever Wanted", Basshunter

It had been two months since they had started dating, and Rikku had seen—well—Riku with one "k" smile twice at her. Twice! How frustrating was it for her to try making a stoic smile, much less laugh? She had gone through practically her whole arsenal of jokes without much success. When verbal humor hadn't worked, she tried backflips, cartwheels, juggling watermelons (yes, watermelons)...None of it suited her boyfriend!

Dang it, what did she have to do? Perhaps Riku had a warped sense of humor that if she walked out in the middle of traffic and let herself get run over, he would be in stitches. Hopefully not, or Rikku would be inclined to break up with him. She wondered sometimes if she could ever make him happy, if she was good enough.

In a last-ditch effort to impress him, she told him the one about a guy, his dog, and a random pickle walking into a bar. Hell, she knew that failed as soon as she started telling it. God, an epic fail at that! Rikku then pounded her head on the table for no discernible reason other than she was at her wit's end.

"Dang it, Riku! I know you got dumped by Selphie cuz she was cheating on you, but aren't I better? I'm, like, a total dork, I know it. It's just...if I can't make you, then I don't know what else I can do. Sorry for everything. _Adios_. _Bon voyage_."

Very melodramatically, Rikku made her exit from Burger King.

Only, when she was headed back to his car, she was overtaken by the other Riku (the one spelled with a single "k") striding up to her rapidly. When she tentatively glanced over her shoulder at him, he was...smiling. Though it was soft and sincere and not at all out of being entertained, Rikku was nonetheless relieved by seeing it there.

His beautiful eyes sparkled as he told her, "You do make me happy, Rikku. A lot. If I don't smile, it's more like I'm smiling on the inside or something like that. OK?"

Rikku positively beamed. "OK."

"Besides, Rikku, _bon voyage _means have a good trip."

"I—I knew that!" she exclaimed indignantly.

And that was when she heard him laugh as well.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I had Rikku speak in foreign languages that randomly. I just thought that it suited her character. XD And this must have suited the other Riku's character as well, with him not smiling all that much. I have the same problem sometimes. But, yeah, another request fic here, and I enjoyed writing this one.**


	40. What I Can Be, RoxasRikku

**A/N: Well, I'm (finally) back after all this time to update this one-shot collection. I still have no idea how long I'm going to keep this up. But, it's summer, so I have plenty of time. XD OK, so this is another request again. I gotta admit I sort of have a guilty pleasure for Skye Sweetnam music. I mean, she was one of the few people Disney liked who could actually sing. Well, in comparison to Miley Cyrus and those people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the game.**

* * *

**What I Can Be**

"_I'm strange, and I like it/that's just the way I am"_

-"Just the Way I Am", Skye Sweetnam

"You know what I can be," she says in an almost cocky sort of way as she hangs upside down from a tree branch. Her blue-green eyes gleam mischievously, her hands moving toward her long blond ponytail.

Roxas can only watch Rikku longingly, amazed by her free-spirited way to express herself. She shows she can free herself from school restraints.

"Yeah, I know. Insane." He smirks, pretending that his heart doesn't beat faster when he sees that playful grin glide across her face. It reaches her eyes that are so light now.

Though Rikku shakes her head slightly at this accurate accusation, her grin still stays in place. "So what? You know you like it...Argh!"

Concerned, Roxas panics on the inside. "Are you OK?"

"God, you can be such a worrywart, you know that?" She swings onto a sitting position on the branch. "It's just too much blood rushing to my head. No worse than a brain freeze. Now, what were you saying? Something to the effect of 'you're hot, Rikku'? Hm?"

Roxas chuckles and Rikku is reminded of what she values in the relationship between them. Making him laugh is always the highlight of her day. He needs to do that more often, because he shines most when he smiles.

"Not hot...Beautiful."

Elated, she jumps off her woody perch. "So sappy that I could cry, Rox. But, babe, I'm not the type."

"Yeah, crying and insanity just don't go, do they?"

Sauntering up to him, she holds his face between her hands. "You bet they don't. But, do you know what does?"

Kissing and insanity, Roxas finishes in his mind. Of course.

* * *

**A/N: The Rikku/Roxas one might have been too much like the Rikku/Riku one, but as I saw it, I hadn't used Roxas in a while. Besides, I'm not the biggest fan of yuri as well, so that's why. **

**Until next time.**


	41. Must Have Been in my Head, LeaAqua

**A/N: OK, so I'm aware I got another request. I'll put up that little drabble soon enough with one of the pairings you wanted, anonymous (and wow, that was quite a few pairings, but that's cool, they were all cracky XD). For now, I'm going to put up two of the drabbles that had been untyped for a while today, and then hopefully, I can get to the request.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game or song lyrics.**

* * *

**Must have been in My Head**

"_When you go, all I know is you're my favorite mistake"_

-"My Favorite Mistake", Sheryl Crow

Most other people would have thought either Ven or Terra would be my first love. Before I had set out on a Keyblade wielder's journey, though, there had only been one guy out there. A tall, handsome redhead who treated life just the way it should have been treated: as though every day would be his last.

Lea.

When I first met him...Well, is it cliché to say that I fell for him right then and there? It must have been the way he stared slightly too long at me, definitely longer than he should have. After a while, passing him by in Radiant Garden, I talked to him. Then, I talked to him again...and again...and again. Lea asked me out once we became good friends, and I said yes without any hint of hesitation.

I thought I loved him during this whirlwind, hormone-driven, and adolescent romance. I can still remember his kisses, the way they trailed up and down my neck. The taste of him was all I longed for, all I could get through my mind. He would huskily tell me how beautiful I was to him. And then...

"Aqua," Lea sighed one day, and my heart broke before he added, "I gotta let you go. It's just...I have...someone else in mind."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I only asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. It probably won't be for long...ya know."

I hadn't known then or since that day. Maybe he knew I could have very possibly been falling for him at that point, and it scared him. The love, the true, pure love of a girl must have been too much. Especially that between the passionate kisses and the chemistry, there really was nothing there. It must have been all in my head. To this day, I still believe that that's the truth.

So, Lea pretended to get over me by going back to his flirty, playful ways with girls. First, there was one. She went away before another one, then another one... He had been a mistake, despite his perfections. A month following our break-up, he walked alongside his best friend Isa, but then gazed at me desperately once he saw me.

I just looked straight ahead of me, never looking back. Even though my heart was breaking.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, I wrote this when I was depressed. Turned out I'd been depressed over nothing. But, that's just the way it is sometimes. Well, not all the time, that'd be unhealthy. Anyway, I read an Axel/Aqua story a while back, and that's what inspired me to write this only with Axel's Somebody. **

**Hm, for some reason, I've loved putting Axel in all these crack pairings. Well, he's awesome, that's why. XD**


	42. Magnetic, AxelAlice

**A/N: Yes, finally, I used a Nirvana song! Took me long enough, I must say. Yeah, yeah, I was pretty mainstream in choosing this particular song, but I felt like it fit. It would have fit with whatever idea I wanted for a slightly angstier drabble. Well, here's this odd pairing for you. And let's pretend Alice is around 15, so that I don't get sued and we keep it less gross. Besides, whenever I play KH1, I keep forgetting she's supposed to be 10. There's no way in heck she looks 10! What do you guys think? Oh whatever, on with the story, with a _15-year-old _Alice, OK?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Magnetic**

"_I've been trapped inside your heart-shaped box for weeks"_

-"Heart-Shaped Box", Nirvana

The first time Alice saw him, she had been idly wandering about the garden while taking care to avoid the Queen of Hearts. There was something about that awful woman she distrusted. Was that tyrant the reason why a horde of dark creatures threatened her life then?

Stunned, she stood frozen, immobile, and so sure she would die without a chance to defend herself. But, when bright orange wheels of flame sliced through the creatures, she breathed easier.

Afterwards, the man arrogantly grinned. "Try to be more careful from now on, will ya?"

At first, Alice was rather put off by this man's brash behavior and his arrogance. Eventually, however, she altered her opinion of him as he chose to visit Wonderland more often, in and out. His name was Axel, and "that's all you need to know about me, got it memorized?"

So, of course, he wasn't forthright in speaking deeply about himself. It didn't make their conversations any less stimulating, and Alice found that she could talk to this man with ease. He was mysterious, puzzling, and quite handsome both physically and in conversation.

Entranced by him, she hoped that he would come back again and again. She felt the inclination to smile and laugh more when Axel's green eyes lit up. The sheer masculinity of him, the sarcasm varying from joking to bitter, and the power he exerted with that inner fire...He reminded her of a spider, spinning its sticky web that ended up trapping her. Inevitably, she started to fall in love with him. How could she not?

Unfortunately, the last time Alice ever saw Axel, she confessed her feelings for him. The flashy grin slid off his face.

"You don't know what you're saying, Alice," he told her quite gravely.

The first and last time he spoke her name, and he soon vanished, never to return again.

* * *

**A/N: It seems like, lately, I've been pairing Axel with everybody and their mother. Seriously! I can't help it that he wants to be the star in all these drabbles of mine. Well, don't worry, next time there's going to be something involving Marluxia. **

**See you all next time.**


	43. A Royal Flush, LuxordYuffie

**A/N: Hi, I'm updating this just because. Anyway, I wish I could have used a different lyric of this song, but this was the oly one that fit. Somewhere in this collection, I'll probably use another Queen song, a lesser-known one. I like using less-known songs. Less mainstream that way. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or song lyrics. ANY song lyrics.**

* * *

**A Royal Flush**

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

-"Somebody to Love", Queen

Yuffie would fruitlessly try to side-step Luxord in combat, and he would just as fruitlessly try to retaliate. Somehow, he wouldn't try to hurt her at all, which really threw her. What went on in his mind?

Meanwhile, when she wasn't facing off with him in combat (?), she would look at guys. At a guy. At Squall. And he would show absolutely on interest beyond friendship whatsoever. Whatever, maybe...maybe she didn't want the guy who was hard to reach. How about the one standing in front of her?

"So..." Weird, she was never at a loss for words.

The giant cards vanished, and Luxord stood there, shuffling his deck of cards.

Why were they not even bothering to fight any more? She combed her fingers through her short hair. She looked gently at him.

"So, Luxord, is it?"

"Yes, what of it?" His blue eyes pierced right through her.

"K, then...Um, this is gonna sound _way _out of left field, but...would you go with me to...?"

"Lunch?" A smile threatened to reveal itself on his lips.

"Y—Yeah, lunch. I'm warning you, it will be weird."

How weird could it be? Let's see, ninja warrior on the good side dating someone from the dark? Extremely weird, and that wasn't to say unconventional. Suddenly, their eyes locked in such an intense way that she was almost reeling from the tingly sensation behind her eyes, in her face, and down her back. It was practically a disease.

After Luxord mulled over his cards, he finally looked up from them. A real smile came to his lips. "I am certainly one for the unconventional."

"Besides," he added. "I feel the cards are saying positive things."

He could read cards. Freaky, Yuffie thought, but what wasn't about him?

She smiled back. "Fine by me. I think I'm starting to like those cards..."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a bit disappointed in myself about this one. See, I read a Luxord/Yuffie (only one on the site), loved it, and wanted to make one of my own. But, no, this one turned out suck-ish. I was mad at myself for this. The only reason I didn't scrap this was that it was nowhere near as bad as my Namine/Zexion one was going to be. **


	44. The Princess and the Gardener, MarluxiaK

**A/N: OK, I got a request for this pairing, which makes me wonder why I didn't write it sooner. I suppose that between requests, I just forgot. But, here's the Kairi/Marluxia pairing at any rate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**The Princess and the Gardener**

"_I'm falling even more in love with you/letting go of all I've held on to"_

-"Hanging by a Moment", Lifehouse

Kairi sat quietly on the beach, allowing herself to be lost in the beauty of her surroundings. There was nothing better than to lounge out here on a warm summer evening. This particular evening was certainly no exception, as she had recently celebrated the long-awaited return of Sora and Riku to the islands. Maybe that was why the palm-scented air tasted sweeter than usual and why the sunset looked its most idyllic.

Little did she know that she would soon be interrupted by a strange visitor.

"Good evening, Princess."

What...was...that voice? And who did it belong to? Admittedly, the first opinion Kairi had on the subject was that that voice sounded so...mesmerizing and beautiful. A rich tenor like this mysterious man's already drew her in. Frustrating yet compelling. She couldn't help but turn her head toward that hypnotic sound.

Much to her chagrin, a cloaked and hooded figure stood a few feet away from her. Once she looked upon him, he courteously bowed to her.

"I'm not a princess. And I don't appreciate being called something I'm not."

"Oh"—and here, the man slowly lowered his hood—"But, you are."

He was as handsome as she expected him to be...though the pink hair looked quite odd on him. She pointed it out to him, too.

He merely chuckled. "Yes, it is rather unfortunate that I should end up with this hair color. My name is Marluxia by the way."

If only he didn't speak so softly, therefore attracting her to him still further.

What about Sora? Perhaps childhood crushes were merely that and not meant to develop into adolescent romance. Whatever the reason, Kairi found she couldn't distrust this Marluxia man, as much as she tried to. After all, he was clad in a black robe, which only meant trouble. Trouble that he and all the other thirteen must have caused Sora. Why did she sense this emotion stirring throughout her body, this longing? It was just one meeting between her and the enigma! Yet, the way he managed to captivate her...He probably had no idea.

Standing up from her sitting posture, Kairi apprehensively turned toward him, crossing her arms as an indicator to distance herself from him. "Well, I may be a princess, Marluxia, but I never felt like one. I almost wish I wasn't one. That way, I could be...normal."

Marluxia chuckled again, that warm, raspy sound from his throat. "You were never meant to be normal, Kairi"—she started at the mention of her name she hadn't given him—"You were meant to be extraordinary and do extraordinary things. Don't you realize that?"

Predatorily (or was it cautiously?), he stepped closer to where she stood, almost trembling from the melody of his voice and the hypnotic quality of his azure eyes. Caught in a trap...This was what it was. Yet, he seemed friendly enough, and if he had intended to harm her, he would have done so already. Oh, but this was worse than harming. He did everything he could to get her to like him. And it worked. It actually worked on her.

With a sense of shame, Kairi looked down. Then, she looked up and straight at his face, as she realized looking down was a sign of weakness. Since when had she been a weak girl?

"Go away," she told him as firmly as she could—her voice quavered.

"No," he replied, equally as firm but with a hint of gentleness.

Relaxing her shoulders, she felt almost relieved that he refused to depart any time soon. Because, secretly, she wanted him to stay.

* * *

**A/N: I'm way more pleased with this one than my Luxord/Yuffie. Maybe because I didn't write it out beforehand, just straight-up typed it. I don't know. Well, here you go, anomynous reviewer. This was the pairing you wanted most badly, and so I wrote it.**


	45. Two Worlds Apart, TerraCinderella

**A/N: This is a pairing I recently got into by way of reading a couple drabbles about them. I don't know. For me, Terra and Cinderella just...fit. I don't like the pairing as much as I do Terra/Aqua in comparison, but it's still a nice pairing nonetheless. I hope I can convert some of you to it, too.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over anything. OK?**

* * *

**Two Worlds Apart**

"_So, believe me, it's not easy/but something's telling me I'm in too deep"_

-"In Too Deep", Sum 41

Better off that he should observe her from afar, a princess in disguise as a wealthy noblewoman's servant. How pitiable that Cinderella's own stepmother should want the world to know that her stepdaughter was no better than a servant to her. Terra mused on why a parent, even a stepparent, would treat their own child in such a fashion. Especially a girl—a woman—as beautiful as her. That servant's dress, he assessed, could transform into a glittery ball gown. She could embody glitz and glamour of court life, probably winning the affection (or at least the enchanted gaze) of a prince.

"Way out of my league," Terra found himself muttering this and wincing at this sign of obvious weakness.

So what if she stood just beyond his reach? No need to go the self-pitying route. Did the princess choose the warrior? Or did the warrior just prefer to long for something he could never have? He hadn't much in the world apart from his friends and his weapon. His purpose was to march on into battle. And he may not live to see another sunrise, sunset, or the thoughtful countenance of a beautiful woman. There was no need to become a dreamer over her.

She hummed a cheerful tune as she continued to water the potted plants outside, sounding light and merry in spite of her situation.

How could she carry on with a smile? No matter what life dealt her, she continued to live gracefully, as though dancing through life. Nothing perturbed her, really. That fascinated Terra to the point that he felt moved enough to attempt a conversation.

But, she floated away on graceful feet into her residence, unattainable and yet unforgettable. If a man met her, he would find it difficult to ignore her. For, Terra found himself in such a struggle. If he loved her, what of it? She would go on to bigger and better things.

He would stay the same.

* * *

**A/N: My one self-criticism over this is that it almost reminds me too much of a drabble I read about the pairing. Maybe not, I suppose it's a little different. Not to mention...Should I have used "In Too Deep" as the set of song lyrics of the day? Hm, I still like this one better than my Luxord/Yuffie one, though. XD**


End file.
